


Ringsy Drabbles

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: These are just from Tumblr prompts and other shorter stories that I write about Ringsy. Each chapter is a separate story, range from General to Explicit. Some of these are older and were posted on my Tumblr at one point in case they seem familiar.





	1. I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - Hospital

Ringo doesn’t like hospitals. He doesn’t like the smell and the lighting and the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He sees hospitals as a symbol of weakness and that is something he never wants to be, weak and vulnerable.

But right now he was sitting here after a frantic phone call from his brother, his head in his hands, his legs shaking and he doesn’t feel anything but scared, so fucking scared.

Tobias had a supportive arm on his shoulder. He’d tried to reassure Ringo that everything would be fine but he’d heard the fear in his brother’s voice when he’d picked up that call. He’d sounded close to tears when he told Ringo that they’d just taken Easy in an ambulance, that he’d come back from a walk with Stinker to find Easy unconscious on the kitchen floor. He’d been breathing but he couldn’t wake him up.

Ringo had known something was wrong. He’d known it. Easy had been so busy with work and was burning the candle at both ends. If he wasn’t manning the kiosk he was staying up late editing photos, working so hard to gain back the momentum that Ringo had stolen from him. Ringo saw the dark circles under his eyes, he’d tried to convince him to sleep more, eat more, take a day off but Easy has promised he was fine, that he had it under control.

And Ringo had let him get away with it because he’d felt so damn guilty still about everything, maybe he always would, but he had to believe Easy was handling it to sooth his own damn ego. Hell they’d almost fought this morning but Ringo had taken the kiosk keys, stating he was taking Easy’s shift and Easy was going to get some rest. 

Shit the kiosk, he’d just run out of there when he’d gotten the call. He’d not even hesitated. God so much for being the supportive boyfriend.

“The kiosk?” Ringo said as he looked up at Tobias. “I left it all open and everything on…”

“Hey it’s okay.”

Tobias squeezed his shoulder and Ringo fought the lump rising in his throat. He didn’t want to cry here, in this place of all places.

“Bambi saw you run out of there. He called me, he shut everything down and locked up. Him and Paco are waiting for our call once someone lets us know what is going on.”

He just nodded, feeling so fucking helpless and wanting to punch something. He was supposed to take care of Easy and he’d failed him again.

“Richard Beckmann?”

Ringo shot out of the chair towards the older woman in scrubs holding a clipboard who’d said his name. 

“That’s me, is he okay?”

She gave him a soft smile and held out her hand for Ringo to shake, which he did with gratitude as her words hit him.

“He is and he will be. I’m Dr Neuman. Your partner had not been taking very good care of himself. He was severely dehydrated, which is why he passed out and he’s got some bruising on his head from his fall but there seems to be no sign of a concussion. We’re going to keep him overnight just to make sure and to give him fluids intravenously.”

Ringo felt the release of the tension and sheer terror fade from his body and he wanted to slump on the floor in relief.

“Can we see him?” Tobias asked

“Of course, but not for too long. He needs his rest. Mr Beckman I’ve talked with Mr Winter at great length about how he needs to let his body recover and I want him on bed rest for at least 3 more days when he leaves the hospital. No work, nothing strenuous. I’m sure I can trust you to make sure he follows my instructions?”

Ringo nodded his head vigorously, he seemed in that moment unable to speak.

She smiled at him softly.

“I’ll be back in a few hours to check on him and will leave care information for his discharge, make sure he gives you those and that he follows them. He’s in room 367A, just down the hall on your left.”

Ringo grabbed her hand again to shake it.

“Thank you doctor, thank you very much.”

She just patted his hand and headed in the opposite direction, another patient waiting for her.

The brothers made their way down the hall, Ringo had to stop himself from running. He just wanted to see his face, he needed to touch Easy and assure himself he was okay, that life hadn’t just shattered to pieces.

At the door Tobias peaked in at a sleeping Easy and whispered to Ringo.

“I’m going to call everyone, let them know he’s okay. We’ll set something up so we can keep the kiosk open.”

“Tell Paco I’m not working at all, I don’t care what Easy says I’m not leaving his side for the next four days.” Ringo was pretty certain he’d murder anyone who tried to stop him.

Tobias just smirked at him and patted his arm again, “I would expect nothing less, don’t worry we’ll handle it.”

Ringo walked into the room, taking in the sight of the man he loved with tubes in his arm and attached to a beeping machine he could only assume was reading his vitals. Easy was normally so full of life but he looked small in that bed. Ringo just wanted to gather him in his arms and hold on tight. Instead he sat in the chair beside the bed, lowering his head until is was resting on Easy’s hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

“Hey.”

He looked up to see Easy looking at him, those eyes, though tired, actually looked brighter than Ringo had seen them in days. Even with the purple and red bruising he could see peaking out from Easy’s hairline on his forehead he felt the last of the fear slip away. 

He couldn’t stop himself from reaching for him, placing soft kisses all over his face, making sure to avoid the bruising but needing to shower Easy with the only thing he had, his affection. When he pulled back Easy grasped his hands and smiled apologetically.

“Ringo I’m sorry, I should have listened to you.”

“Don’t be sorry, just get better.”

Easy nodded, looking ready to succumb to sleep again. Ringo went to sit down in the chair but Easy tugged on his hand.

“Can you lay with me for a while? I don’t sleep as well as I do when you’re beside me.”

Ringo didn’t hesitate as Easy shuffled over, it took them a second to arrange the tube in Easy’s arm so he was comfortable but then somehow Easy was wrapped around Ringo, like he was the one who needed comfort and he just felt like he could exhale again. He linked their fingers and focused his thoughts on the breath on his neck, thankful for its constant steady reminder that Easy was okay. 

“Don’t you worry about anything, Tobias is going to handle the kiosk and I’m going to be with you every second to take care of you. Anything you need, I got you.”

He felt Easy’s sigh run through his whole body as he whispered, “I know.” Ringo wondered if his boyfriend’s faith in him would ever stop astounding him. 

“I love you Easy. I’ll lay in a thousand hospital beds with you but please never scare me like that again.”

He couldn’t help himself, he let a few tears slip out but he hated that Easy saw them when he lifted his head slightly to meet his gaze. Easy kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I promise, on one condition.”

Ringo rolled his eyes.

“What’s that?”

“Would you get me a burger for dinner tonight, I hate hospital food.”

Ringo let out a puff of laughter because only Easy could make him laugh two seconds after he was in tears.

“I will. And I won’t even tell anyone you ate meat, from an animal.”

“I love you too.”

Easy squeezed his fingers and like that, they were them again, because no matter what seemed to happen they always stayed Ringo and Easy, the couple against all odds.

A short while later Tobias popped back into the room to find his best friend and brother wrapped up in each other and sound asleep on the small hospital bed. He snuck a photo and as he left the hospital sent it out to their friends with the caption “All is well”.

Then he sent it to Ringo and Easy with a barf emoji because, well, how could he not?


	2. Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I imagined the Las Vegas homecoming.

The flight home was long and tiring and Easy didn’t know if he could stand one more second in the energy that was a heartbroken Tobias. He loved his friend, he ached for him but at the same time all he could think about was getting home to Ringo. Even with the knowledge he had to tell the love of his life about his drunken marriage, to his brother no less, he couldn’t wait to be back into his arms once again. 

When they finally landed and collected their bags Easy led Tobias through the gates and tried not to notice the dejected shuffle of his best friend’s feet or the complete lack of, well anything really.

“Did you get any sleep on the flight at all?” Easy asked softly as they climbed into a taxi.

Tobias just shook his head and told the driver where to go. The sat in silence the rest of the way home. The streets were silent but it was well after 2:00 am, everyone should be sleeping shouldn’t they? Wrapped up in the ones they love. Especially if that one had the most solid arms and the sweetest scent right at the base of their neck that made you want to…

The taxi jolted to a stop and Tobias’s soft choked back sob brought Easy back to reality. After paying the driver and leading Tobias into the elevator Easy felt guilty for the bubble of joy mixed with relief that winged in his stomach.

He’ll be sleeping. Maybe I could have a quick shower and sneak over to his place, he wouldn’t mind would he? He said to come home soon. He’d slept too much on the plane and was wide awake but Ringo needed his rest. Then again the thought of being able to watch the sunrise through the window reflected on Ringo’s face was too much of an inspiration. Easy’s artist mind was excited at the thought, maybe sneak a photo or two for his desktop background.

Easy fumbled for his keys while keeping an eye on Tobias leaning against the wall outside their door. The emotional and physical exhaustion of the last few days were finally coming to a head. Easy hoped he wouldn’t have to carry Tobias to his bed.

Suddenly the door clicked open and he was looking into those eyes he adored so much. Ringo stood there with a soft grin, messed hair, sleep pants and that gorgeous chest on full display. Even looking like he just woke up his eyes were clear, focused and searched Easy’s face quickly before whispering a soft “Hey.” 

Easy’s stomach did it’s Ringo flip but he was softly shoved out of the way by Tobias before he could respond. Tobias then forcefully hip checked Ringo before gruffly stating “My dog better be alive half brother.”

Ringo rolled his eyes at Easy before responding.

“Alive, fed and probably chewing on one of your horribly unfashionable shoes in your room somewhere. You might find him under your mess.”

Tobias stumbled past him heading to his dog. Easy shut the door behind him and looked lovingly at his boyfriend.

“You’re here.” Easy sighed out. He knew he sounded like a lovesick idiot but he accepted a while ago that when it came to Ringo that’s exactly what he was.

Ringo’s smiled and enveloped Easy’s face in his hands, leaning his forehead against Easy’s and took a somewhat shaky breath.

“I hope that’s okay. I just couldn’t wait another minute to do this.” Then he lowered his lips toward Easy and softly brushed them on the corner of his mouth.

“I won’t do it!”

Tobias’s shout from down the hall startled the couple from their glow and Easy turned to see his friend’s crumpled face.

“I haven’t changed the sheets since the last time she was, that we…I just can’t…”

“Go stay in my room.”

Easy and Tobias both looked at Ringo with slightly shocked expressions. Easy thought he actually saw understanding on Ringo’s face, a pained sympathy for his brother. It made Easy hurt for some reason.

“I’ve been staying here all week. My room is clean, not that you know the meaning of the word, the bedding is fresh and you can get some rest.”

Even in exhaustion Tobias arched his eyebrow and looked down at Stinker, who was happily rubbing against his owners leg.

Looking back at Ringo he cocked his head.

Ringo sighed.

“Fine yes, the dog can go with you.”

Looking too tired to be thankful, and too heartbroken to be able to face his room again Tobias snatched the keys Easy forgot were still in his hand and headed for the door.

“I’m sleeping naked.” were the last words heard before the door shut behind him and his faithful dog.

Easy looked up at Ringo, his dimples on full display as he beamed.

“That was so kind of you to do.”

Ringo ran a hand through his hair as he gazed intently at his boyfriend.

“Not really, I didn’t do it for him.”

Easy didn’t know who moved first but suddenly they were chest to chest, lip to lip, Ringo’s hands pulling him closer still by the hips and snaking his tongue against Easy’s. The fierceness in Ringo’s hold was intoxicating. Easy wondered if it would ever stop feeling like so much every single time, like the world only existed for the two of them to do this, be together.

“I missed you.” Ringo whispered against his lips as he started shedding Easy of his jacket while leading him on a dance toward Easy’s room.

“I missed you too baby.” Easy sighed, running his hands over every inch of Ringo’s exposed back and shoulders, which felt like velvet and steel under his fingertips.

The term of endearment was new and just slipped out but Ringo immediately took notice of it. He moaned into Easy’s mouth and pushed him up against the wall, his hands a little more greedy as they grabbed the edge of Easy’s sweater, pulled it over his head and sent it flying across his room.

Somehow they’d made it into Easy’s room, when had that happened? Ringo was sliding his hands around Easy’s waist while he kissed across his cheek and nipped Easy’s earlobe before soothing it with his tongue.

Easy shifted his hips to connect with Ringo’s as Ringo pressed him solidly against the wall. 

“I’m glad we’re alone, because showing you how much I ached for you won’t be a quiet experience, for either of us.”

As Ringo kissed his neck Easy felt himself get impossibly hard at the thought of the things he wanted to do to Ringo, or God help him, to have Ringo do to him. With no Tobias in the apartment they could…shit Tobias.

“Ringo first there is something I have to tell you.” God he had to know, he had to tell him now didn’t he? Yes now.

Ringo didn’t stop grinding his hips into Easy as he brought his lips back to Easy’s for a searing kiss.

“It can wait.”, Ringo nipped at Easy’s lips again and he just couldn’t think when he did that. Easy needed to think.

“No it shouldn’t Ringo, I.”

He was silenced by lips pressed to his neck and he couldn’t help but moan. How was Ringo so good at making his brain stop working.

“Are you dying?”, Easy barely heard the words over his own laboured breathing.

“What, no of course not.” I mean technically he wasn’t but if Ringo kept doing that thing with his tongue he just might.

Ringo stopped the sweet torture and pressed his lips firmly to Easy’s as he whispered against his lips, “Am I dying?”

Easy couldn’t help but smile against Ringo’s mouth. He chuckled softly as Ringo took both his hands and laced their fingers together.

“You better not be.” was Easy’s returned laugh but he stopped the moment he looked Ringo in the eyes.

Ringo stared intently into Easy’s eyes, squeezing his hands he had pined beside Easy’s head against the wall. The uncertainty reflected in them made Easy’s heart ache.

Then Ringo said the most impossible thing.

“Do you still love me?”

The hoarseness in his voice made Easy’s breath catch. With his hands trapped he couldn’t wrap them around his beautifully insecure man. He tilted his head up, rubbing his nose along Ringo’s, then he locked eyes with him, and tried to show the fierceness of his love and devotion and just everything in him that was Ringo’s, always for Ringo, in his face as he whispered.

“God yes, always. “

Ringo slowly let out the breath he’d tried not to show that he had been holding. He gave his crooked smile

“Then it can wait.”

And so it did. Later as they laid facing each other, their legs tangled, the fog of lust and satisfaction slowly fading to contentment Easy told Ringo what happened.

To say he was unhappy would be an understatement but he seemed surprisingly understanding. He even laughed about it.

“Even I know you’re not interested in Tobias like that.”

Then his face got serious and Easy worried it might be too much, that maybe it would cause the doubt Ringo tried to keep hidden to grow. 

Easy cupped Ringo’s cheek and Ringo sighed, pressing his face into his lover’s hand. Easy loved these moments, when he got to see Ringo completely, the tender man he kept hidden from everyone else but him. It was such an gift and Easy always felt honoured that he got to be the man to feel that love.

Ringo opened his eyes and whispered softly.

“Do you think Tobias will be okay?”

His question surprised Easy. Everyone knew there was no love lost between the brothers, they’d never had anything in common, except maybe now in Easy.

“I just don’t know Ringo. He says she’s the love of his life but he also says he’ll get over her eventually.”

Ringo shook his head, his look got even more intense.

“For his sake I hope she’s not. You can never get over that, losing that. You can try to learn to live with it, but to forget and move on is an impossibility.”

In that moment it all clicked for Easy. For once Ringo understood Tobias, understood the pain he was in. Easy knew the pain he had felt when him and Ringo were apart. Even in that short time it had been torture for Easy, and though he knew it had been hard for Ringo too Easy didn’t know the pain of being the actual cause of the separation. Tobias and Ringo both knew what it was like to be the guilty party, to have their actions be the cause of it all falling apart. 

Easy kissed Ringo softly, slowly rolling him onto his back, folding them into what had become their go to sleeping position. Easy pushed his nose into Ringos neck, inhaling deeply the scent that was just so him and hummed softly as Ringo linked their hands over his stomach.

They stayed in silence, Easy was surprisingly starting to slip into a sleepy haze when he heard Ringo whisper.

“I love you.”

Easy smiled in response, making sure Ringo could feel it against his neck, nuzzling him softly and pressing a kiss there before sleep took him.

Ringo stayed awake a little while longer, content for the first time in days and allowed himself to relax. There was a lot to think about, a bit to process and a promise he made to himself. The next time Easy got married it would be to no one else but him. He would make certain of it.


	3. He Has Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love Ringo and Paco's friendship, this is an older writing.

Ringo slammed into the apartment, almost vibrating with the force of his frustration.

He looked around for something to throw, something to vent all these fucking feelings at, something to punch, someone to punch.

“Whatever you do don’t break Ellie’s favourite mug. We don’t need another curse.”

Ringo whirled to see Paco leaning against the stairs, wearing a smirk way too smug for someone who needed crutches to be upright.

“I am not in the mood Paco.”

Suddenly deflated Ringo’s sat on the couch, elbow on his knees, head in his hands. All the rage was gone now, and all that was left was the ache in his chest that was growing by the second.

He heard the fridge open and then a beer placed in front of him on the table. At some point Paco had switched back to his chair and Ringo could feel his eyes staring at him.

Fuck he didn’t need this now.

“So we have a few options, you can sulk in silence, I can drink with you and you can tell me what’s going on or?”

Paco tried to keep his voice even, light, supporting Ringo, trying to be his friend at times could be a dance around a minefield. But when push came to shove he always saw something in Ringo, he felt like his older brother somehow. He didn’t understand why but it wasn’t in his nature to go against his own grain. He just knew that if he felt the pain Ringo so clearly felt now he’d want support from someone.

Grabbing his beer Ringo gulped half down before slamming it down on the table and getting up to pace around the apartment.

“Fucking Tobias again. When he’s not convincing Easy that he can’t be left alone for five bloody minutes he’s telling him what a horrible person I am. Dammit Paco I can’t even get 5 minutes alone with the man I love without hearing him dropping seeds of doubt in Easy’s mind.”

“Well Ringo…” Paco started

“I know how much I’ve fucked up. I would give anything, everything to go back and change it. It kills me everyday when I think about the pain I’ve seen in Easy’s eyes.”

He flung his jacket across the room, grabbed his beer again and continued pacing. Paco was pretty sure now was not that time for advice so he just sipped on his beer, waiting. When Ringo looked at him again he just raised his eyebrow at the younger man.

“Yes I know. I know how amazingly lucky I am that Easy is giving me another chance. I know I don’t deserve it, I’ll never fucking deserve it. I’ll never deserve him. But why can’t anyone else see that I know that?! I know I don’t deserve Easy. I don’t deserve his dimples, or those gorgeous eyes or the trust he shows me in them every goddamn time he looks at me. God Paco when he tells me he loves me it feels like heaven and hell at the same time. How am I ever going to be worth that? How am I ever going to be what Easy thinks I can if no one else will fucking let me.”

He braced himself over the kitchen table, his head hanging down and Paco couldn’t be sure from this distance but he thought he might have seen tears in Ringo’s eyes.

“Do you think I deserve Ellie?”

Ringo’s head shot up at the question, confusion clear in his eyes. When the young man opened his mouth Paco cut him off.

“Because I don’t. I never have.”

“Paco, you cannot be serious.” 

Ringo didn’t know many great men but if someone put a gun to his head he’d admit Paco was one, one of the best. 

“Ringo I’m not perfect. No one is. Sure have I done the things you have? No, but to be fair not many people have. But when Ellie tells me she loves me or when she looks at me like I can move a mountain it scares the shit out of me. I can’t even walk for God’s sake.”

“You’re getting better Paco, everyday and Ellie doesn’t care…”

“Logically I know that Ringo. But the heart and insecurities doesn’t know logic. It just feels. All I know is the thought of ever letting her down is the most horrible thing I can ever think of. It’d kill me.”

Paco looked into Ringo’s eyes. Ah the confusion was still there. Poor Ringo, how someone could be so smart and so unbelievably stupid at the same time was almost humorous.

“I’m not saying Tobias is right and I’m not saying Easy putting up with him is right either. But Ringo this is your mountain. If you want to be with Easy you have to climb it. You have to prove to Tobias, to all of us that Easy made the right choice by forgiving you. The only person you don’t have to prove it to is Easy. He loves you. He sees all that you are and all that you can be. He believes in you, he knows what you deserve. I don’t spend my days proving to Ellie I deserve her, I spend everyday proving it to myself. Whatever it takes.”

Ringo just stared at Paco. Slowly he nodded his head and Paco hoped that he understood. Hoped Ringo could hear what he was trying to say. Hoped his friend, yes his friend, could climb the mountain.

Then the door opened behind him and he didn’t even have to look to know it was Easy, as Ringo’s eyes got soft for that split second before the shutters came down again.

“Hey Paco, is it okay if I have a moment alone with Ringo?” Easy’s voice was soft and Ringo straightened himself and looked ready for war. The slight panic and fear on his face was evident. 

Ringo looked at Paco and gave a slight nod. He’d appreciated his friends words it seemed but now he needed to figure it out on his own. 

“Yeah I wanted to take a nap anyway.”

Paco wheeled away to his room and shut the door softly, officially closing off the two men’s voices from his ears.

A while later Paco gave up the fight and headed for the bathroom. He hoped whatever had gone on in his absence was good and that his bladder wasn’t bringing him into a war zone. He swore these roommates and their relationships may be the death of him.

But no, the TV was on, the volume low and the loved up couple was snuggling on the couch. Easy has his head on Ringo’s shoulder and was talking to him in hushed tones. Ringo was playing with Easy’s hair and rubbing the back of his neck.

He wheeled in the bathroom as quickly as he could and after he was done and wheeling out Easy looked at him with a soft smile, “Thanks Paco. Sorry for kicking you out of your own living room. You want to watch some TV with us?”

“Or you know, not.” was Ringo’s sarcastic reply, but Paco knew there was no malice in it. He knew alone time was a luxury for them right now.

“Nah I’m good. I might go down and see what Bambi’s up to at the shop. Maybe convince Tobias to come with me.”

He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Just then Ringo’s hand came up from it’s Easy hair ministrations in the international symbol of a high five. Paco smacked it softly so Easy wouldn’t notice and grinned as Ringo gave a look of relief and maybe a bit of gratitude.

As the door shut behind Paco Ringo leaned down to press his lips softly to Easy’s and enjoyed the little purr of happiness he felt on his boyfriend’s lips.

“I know it’s been rough Ringo. I’m so sorry. You deserve more of my time. You’re gonna get that from now on, I promise. We’re going to figure this out.”

Easy slid his hand up to Ringo’s cheek and ran his thumb over his lips, his soft eyes making warmth radiate through Ringo’s stomach. Then he repeated the couples new mantra they’d decided on during their heart to heart.

“Ringo and Easy, whatever it takes?”

Ringo smiled against Easy’s thumb and answered, “Whatever it takes.”


	4. If I'm Not Enough

Easy couldn’t sleep. His head was a jumble and he hated nights like this, when he let his insecurities get the better of him. He gave up and slowly pulled himself out of Ringo’s sleeping arms and softly padded out to the kitchen.

He got a glass of water and sat on the couch, letting his thoughts run on repeat as he gazed at the city lights out the window.

He’d been missing Ringo a lot these days. Now that he was working, and clearly so excited to be doing what he’d been striving for Easy didn’t have the heart to complain, but their time together was now at a premium. He’d been so excited about them spending the day together today and it had started out so well.

But then they’d gone for coffee and taken Stinker for a walk. Easy had waited outside on a bench with the dog while Ringo got their coffee. He watched through the window as Ringo chatted with an attractive blonde woman in business attire as they waited in line. Easy wasn’t a fan of watching anyone hit on his boyfriend but his heart almost stopped when the blonde took out what appeared to be a business card and tried to hand it to Ringo. He’d smiled politely and shook his head, balancing the drink tray and bag of treats as he gestured out the door, Easy assumed he’d told the woman he had someone waiting for him.

That should have made him feel better, but the cloud had formed and he hadn’t been able to shake it the rest of the day. He tried to not let it ruin the precious time they had together but the voice in his head played on repeat, what if Easy wasn’t enough for Ringo? Not for the long haul?

That blonde was just so Ringo, just the type of girl he could see him with. Hell he had seen Ringo like women like that. Polished, sleek and classy, Ringo loved class. Easy knew he was lovable but he would never be polished. Or a woman. How could he compete with that?

He’s noticed men checking out Ringo when they were out, it made him feel proud he was with him. Why did a woman hitting on him fill him with fear and want to hold onto him and not let go?

“Easy are you okay?”

He looked up to see his man standing there, pants pulled on but unbuttoned, clearly he’d covered himself in search of Easy. His hair was a sexy rumbled mess and his eyes were sleepy and he just loves him so much, what would he do if he lost him? He couldn’t fathom it.

“I’m fine Ringo, go back to bed, I’m sorry if I woke you.”

Easy watched those perceptive eyes narrow at him. Then Ringo grabbed a kitchen chair, placed it across from the couch, sat down and just looked at Easy with those piercing eyes, looking suddenly very awake.

He didn’t say anything, he just tilted his head and kept looking. Easy sighed. He knew communication was key for any relationship to work but God he didn’t want to admit how he felt, not right now. Probably not ever.

“Seriously Ringo it’s silly, let’s go back to bed.” He started to unfold himself from the couch but stilled when he felt a hand on his knee and heard Ringo whisper.

“Tell me.”

“It’s stupid, honestly.”

“Tell me anyway.”

He looked down into the water glass in his hand and let the words come out in a rush.

“What if I’m not enough for you?”

He can’t bring himself to look up at a Ringo and he just keeps spilling it out, not sure if he even wants Ringo to respond.

“I saw that woman offer you her number in the coffee shop this afternoon. She just looked so your type. She was so gorgeous and chic and I’m not that, I’ll never be that. “

When he finally glances up he’s shocked to see anger all over Ringo’s face.

“Don’t be mad…”

“Do you honestly believe I would cheat on you?”

Ringo’s words come out restrained but heated and no Easy never thought that, never in a million years.

“No Ringo, God no. I trust you. I do, 100%. All the way. But leaving isn’t cheating and for some reason I can’t shake the feeling that at some point you’re going to want someone else, something else.

He watches Ringo’s anger deflate but he suddenly looks weary as he runs his fingers through his hair.

“It’s because I’m bi.”

“What?”

“It’s because I’m bi, because I’m attracted to men and women. You think at some point I’m going to get bored with a man and suddenly want sex with a woman again.”

At first Easy thinks that’s ridiculous, he used to be attracted to women, or thought he was. Sure he wasn’t and what he’d felt for them never really matched up to to the attraction he had for men once he’d allowed himself to see it but still. Then again maybe. Oh God was that it?

“I never really thought of it like that but I guess yeah, you’re right. I’m never going to be able to give you what a woman can. Its hard enough to compete with the men in the world but the women too? It’s stupid I know.”

“Yes Easy it’s stupid.”

Easy locks eyes with Ringo. He wanted his boyfriend to put his mind at ease, not call him an idiot. He tenses his shoulders and pulls back slightly as Ringo reaches for his hand. He sees Ringo wince at the rejection and then he stands up to pace the room.

Easy sighs and is about to tell him to forget he said anything but Ringo speaks first.

“I can’t believe I am going to say this but I want you to do something, picture Finn standing here beside me.” 

Easy almost laughs at the absurdity of what Ringo say’s. 

“What?! Why?”

“Please just do it. Imagine Finn, who I know you are attracted too, the man helped your realize you were gay for God sakes.” 

Ringo looks mad again and Easy feels bad, even he can see his boyfriend might have a little bit of issue with his ex-what was he? Well ex-Finn. In any other situation he’d almost be a little gleeful at his jealousy but now was clearly not the time for that. 

“Okay, I’m picturing him.”

“So here we stand, two people you’re attracted to. Now who do you want?” And Easy swears he sees Ringo hold his breath as he clenches his fists. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Ringo, I want you. I love you, not Finn.” 

Ringo exhales loudly and smiles at him before he continues.

“Good, that is the correct answer. Now imagine that every other man AND woman on the planet is Finn to me. Yes I may be attracted to them or have the potential to be but they aren’t who I want, they aren’t who I love. I love you and I want you.” 

Easy can’t help but smile and yet still. 

“Yes but…”

“Easy listen. Have I enjoyed sex with both men and women yes, and of course it’s different but the satisfaction for me isn’t. I’ve never been with one and wishing for the other. When I’m with that person, regardless of what they have in their pants, I’m with them because they are who I want to be with. And that’s just sex Easy, and with you it’s so much more than that. Should I be jealous of every man who has brown eyes because mine are blue? Should I worry you’ll leave me for a man because he is taller than me? I can’t make myself taller.”

“Could you imagine? You’re tall enough as it is.”

Then they’re laughing and Easy gets it. He does. He has faith in Ringo and in what they have and no one can take that away from him unless he lets them. He trusts Ringo, he trusts what they have, what they are. And can he blame anyone for trying to have Ringo too?

“God I’m sorry. You’re right, I don’t know why I’m so insecure lately. I’m happy you’re doing what you love but now you’re spending all this time surrounded by people that I am nothing like.”

Ringo walks up to him and pushes him back slightly on the couch until he’s straddling Easy’s lap and looking down at him.

“And thank God for that. I love my job Easy but I don’t want to date it. I like that you’re not like any of those people. Though to be fair, no one is like you, no one anywhere. I love you, all of you, I don’t want anything or anyone else.”

Then he kisses Easy’s cheek and wraps is arms around him, hugging him close and they just hold each other for a minute. Ringo then pulls back to lean his forehead against Easy’s as he massages his shoulders.

“We good Easy?”

“We’re good.”

“And you love me and trust me?”

“Of course.”

“And you’ll always tell me what’s bothering you, regardless of how silly you think it is?”

“Have you always been this bossy and I just never noticed?”

Ringo just laughs.

“Will you please Easy, I don’t ever want you upset if I can make it better, that’s kind of my job.”

Easy sighs and nods his head, he hates to admit to himself how much better he feels, even if he does feel slightly ridiculous for the doubts he had.

“Can we go back to bed now, get some sleep and forget my insecure freak out?”

Ringo climbs off Easy and helps him to his feet and then claims Easy’s mouth in a kiss that makes his head spin.

“Yes we can sleep, but first I need to show my boyfriend why he’s the one I want.”

The next morning as Easy was walking Ringo to work, holding his hand and just enjoying the morning sun he saw a young woman eye up Ringo as they walked by. He just smiled and squeezed Ringo’s hand, felt a little bad for her and pretty damn happy for himself.


	5. How Did You Find Me?

Easy was so excited, so unbelievably excited that he bounded up the stairs, unable to wait for the elevator. He burst into WG and proclaimed to his friends.

“I’m officially a single man.”

Paco looked up from his plate, Ellie and Saskia just looked shocked and Ringo, wait where was Ringo?

“Is Ringo in his room? I texted him I was coming over.”

“He left a few minutes ago, he didn’t say where. Maybe he was upset because his boyfriend just dumped him?”

Paco smirked and then shoved another fork full of his dinner in his mouth. Ellie smacked his hand.

“Leave him alone, so I take it the annulment is finally complete?”

Easy beamed at his friends.

“Indeed it is, it’s like it never happened.”

He waved his fingers in the air with flourish and then laughed. I mean in the grand scheme of things it didn’t matter but he was glad it could simply be an embarrassing story he could tell instead of being a reality he had to live with.

He pulled out his phone and texted Ringo to let him know he was at his place and would he be back soon so they could celebrate? Then he made himself a plate of food and dug in.

****

Two hours later Easy was starting to get worried. It wasn’t so much that Ringo hadn’t come home, it was the fact that he hadn’t responded to any of Easy’s texts, not a single one. That wasn’t like him at all.

Now he was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out what was going on. Maybe he’d dropped his phone. Maybe it just died. What if he’d gone for a run and was hurt somewhere? Should he walk his usual route and see if he could find him? Was he overreacting? He was probably overreacting, it’d only been a few hours and they didn’t have definite plans for the evening.

He pulled up his phone to read through the messages he’d sent.

“Tobias just texted, we’re no longer married! Will you still love me without the thrill of sleeping with a married man? Heading to you.”

“Okay I’m here, where’d you go? Eating with the gang. Would champagne be too much? See you soon?”

“Paco wants you to bring home beer.”

The last one he’d sent just 15 minutes ago.

“Is everything okay?”

He was still staring at his phone when Tobias bounded into the apartment.

“Where’s my favourite ex-husband?”

Easy laughed as he got up and exited his room. He joined Tobias at the table as his roommate started drinking his beer.

“Not ex-husband. It’s annulled, it never happened.”

Tobias scoffed at him.

“Oh sure, forget all about me and move on with my brother, I wish you happiness you heartless bastards. Is Ringo dancing with joy in the street somewhere?”

Easy just shook his head.

“I actually have no idea, I haven’t spoken to him since I got your text.”

Tobias laughed, clearly not reading the tension Easy felt.

“He’s probably out planning your wedding or buying you a ring or something.”

“Don’t be stupid we’ve never talked about that, well except the one time…”

Then it all clicked in Easy’s head. When he’d told Ringo the next time he got married it’d be to him. He’d been joking, well mostly joking, okay not joking but not 100% serious. Like in a “one day wouldn’t this be great if we got there”, not “once I’m free I’m locking you down” type way. He’d thought Ringo knew what he’d meant. Oh God he was probably freaking out right now and if Easy was right he knew exactly where to find him.

****

Easy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the dark outline of Ringo’s form sitting on the bench. He should have known, when his boyfriend needed to think or mull over something or to just be he came to this bench, Easy had even started referring to it as Ringo’s bench. He should have come here an hour ago.

“Hey.”

He sees Ringo startle slightly and turn his head to meet his gaze in the dark.

“How did you find me?”

Not the response Easy wanted but he’d take it, at least he was talking to him.

“It’s your bench. Can I sit?”

At Ringo’s nod he sits close, but made sure to give Ringo space, he didn’t know fully how to broach this. How did you tell someone it was okay if they didn’t want to spend forever with you? At least not yet. Unless Ringo didn’t want forever and Easy couldn’t go there because it went against everything he knew them to be.

Then Ringo shuffled closer, put his arm around Easy and leaned into him. Easy slowly let out the breath he was holding, because this was okay, right? You didn’t snuggle the guy you wanted to dump. Or did you do it to soften the blow? Easy fought down the wave of nausea coming up.

“Ringo look the annulment is just a formality. It doesn’t mean I’m going to get on one knee and propose to you tomorrow. Please don’t freak out.”

Ringo squeezed Easy’s shoulder.

“Easy I’m not freaking out.”

Easy made it clear on his face that he did not believe him or else why the heck were they sitting here right now, clearly on the edge of something that was going to define their relationship?

Ringo rotates his body so he can look Easy in the eyes and hold his hands. Whatever it is they’ll figure it out Easy tells himself, they always have, he has to believe they always will. It’s what makes them them.

“Okay I’m freaking out but not in the way that you think.”

Easy wasn’t sure what the hell that meant so he just squeezed Ringo’s hands to continue.

“I love you, like I’ve never loved anyone before. You know that right?”

“I do and I love you too, so much.”

Ringo smiles at Easy and even with his frayed nerves Easy feels his heart swell.

“I see it Easy. I see it stretched out before me. I see us getting married, I see us buying a house one day, I see kids, well one kid. I feel like we’d have one, maybe two but we could really spoil just the one. You want kids right?”

Easy just whispers, “Yes.”

“Me too. And the thing is I’ve always wanted that. I never admitted that to myself because I never believed I would have it. I know what I’m like, I know who I am, or who I was before I fell in love with you. I watched my parents and, I just knew it should be like that, and I couldn’t imagine anyone loving me that way. Someone seeing all of me and loving me in spite of or because of it, but you do, you love me like that.”

Easy is fighting back tears because the man he loves is pouring his heart out in such a matter of fact way and he doesn’t know what to say. He just nods his head with vigour.

“I see us growing old and traveling and you taking pictures and me holding your camera bag. I see it so clearly and it just makes me so grateful that I can have it all and I can have it with you. That freaks me out but in a good way, a really good way. It just hit me when I got your text and I just needed to absorb it. Process it I guess. It’s still new for me, letting myself be happy, actually being happy.”

Easy leans forward and presses a gentle kiss against Ringo’s lips. He can’t keep the teasing tone out of his voice when he whispers.

“We weren’t part of the plan.”

Ringo kisses him again and whispers back.

“Fuck the plan.”

They pull apart and just sit there for a second, holding hands and just enjoying the moment. Ringo then clears his throat.

“So do you have any opinions on anything I just said?”

Easy can’t help but smile. Could Ringo honestly be worried that Easy wasn’t on board for all of it?

“You know I do, most of them good. But I’d prefer a townhouse or condo with a rooftop deck over a yard to mow. Maybe a small cabin in the country for the summer. I mean camping with you is amazing put I’m not sure I want to endure that with kids.”

Ringo squeezes his hand but keeps looking forward into the night so Easy continues.

“Also in 40 years I will remind you of this conversation and about how you couldn’t wait to hold my camera bag for me. There’s no getting out of it now.”

Then they were laughing and Ringo stands up and pulls Easy up with him.

“Come on, Paco wants beer and my boyfriend deserves champagne.”

“That he does, especially when he spent the last few hours worried his boyfriend was dead in a ditch somewhere. I get if you need Ringo bench time but can you just let me know you’re okay?”

Ringo lifts their linked hands and presses a kiss to Easy’s fingers.

“You’re right. Time got away from me.”

“Yes I imagine daydreaming about our amazing future does that to someone.”

********

Later that night after they had their champagne, after Ringo declares that yes, sex with his boyfriend is still just as hot even without the “cheating factor”, they’re snuggled up in Easy’s bed, Ringo’s arm running up and down his boyfriend’s back.

It’s still so new, and maybe it always will be, this feeling of certainty he has in the man he’s holding and their future together. He knows no matter where they’ll end up it’ll be together and he wonders to himself if this is how his parents had felt, because it sure had looked that way to him. As a boy it confused him but as a man, well the man is soothed by it.

“Easy?”

“Hmmm?”

“Just a heads up, I plan on doing the asking.”

“We’ll see about that.”

He chuckles as Easy nuzzles his neck and so he lets Easy have the last word because he knows he’ll get his way in the end. Just another thing he’s certain of.


	6. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And time just keeps moving.

I’m going to tell you the same thing you’ve heard a million times. It’s on quotes we hang on our walls but never read. It’s been stated by poets and politicians and panhandlers on the streets. We know it or think we do, we think we understand but we simply don’t. We can’t. Life has to take it from you because only then will you truly understand that time is a fleeting thing.

We’re always rushing somewhere, hurrying to this and that like it means something and makes what we do day in and day out important. We set goals and limits, things to strive for, to achieve, we think somehow those markers will make the minutes that slip away worthwhile. Until you get to the finish line and set another challenge to begin, again and again, over and over. We are never finished because we can’t imagine an end.

Loving him was like that, without end. In some ways it was also without a beginning, because loving him became a part of you that sealed into your very fabric. Loving him became breathing and sleeping and existing, it became time itself. You can’t imagine there was a before and with no before there could be no after.

He made you believe in love, made it a real tangible thing that you could hold in your palm every time he laced his fingers with yours. Every time he let you run your hands through his hair. When you held your son for the first time, and then many years later when you held the son your son would have for himself. Another person to weave the fabric, to carry the name you made together. More proof your love was timeless, because even as you grew weary the new rose up from what you’d sewn together.

It’s a quilt of early morning breakfast and late night passions. Of the wars you fought, both big and small, when sometimes you are the villain and very rarely, if you’re lucky, the hero. Of bills to pay and promises made and kept. Regrets for the ones you’ve broken. Of being right and wrong, sometimes both at the same time.

Yet time has its gifts to give and we at least never forget to cherish them. The small moments of smirked lips and longing looks across a room. Of lazy days and an arm to rest your head on. Of tears of joy when you held hands and pledged forever, until the end of time and beyond and that vow is the one thing you’re most proud of. That he said those words to you, he meant them, kept them close to his heart, what a gift to your life that was. One you could never deserve but hold onto with a fierceness less someone try to take it from you.

Then hair grays and wrinkles form but the light in his eyes is eternal and with that you pin all your waking hours. Because time is slipping away and it makes itself known that one day one of you will have the burden of walking alone again. Then you want every minute back.

Because you thought you knew, you really did. You thought you soaked it all up but as it slips away from your grasp you realize you missed some things. You couldn’t have had it all, there must be more. One more night in his arms. One more slammed door or family dinner. One more laugh slipping from his lips as it warms you from the inside out. Just one more.

You wager with time, you beg for more for him and less for you. When you tell him that he just hugs you close, stating that you are the strong one and time knows that. But does time know that you’re only strong because he is the anchor that tethers you? Does he know a soft breeze would make your crumple without him there beside you? If time knows then it is cruel in so many more ways than one can even imagine.

But it ends, like you knew it would. Far, far too soon. But you’re in his arms when he takes his last breath and you are so thankful that his eyes are closed so you never have to witness the light go out. Your name was the last thing he said, and you swear to yourself that his will be the first thing you say every morning when you wake without him. It’ll be your new swear word and prayer and your marker of time, until you see the light in his eyes again. Because if time has taught you anything, it’s that you will be with him always, without end. Time knows it doesn’t have that much power, not over what you created together.

So you let go, little by little, and time marches on. You walk the halls of your home alone and you swear late at night, right before you drift to sleep you feel his lips on yours for a moment. It is the best part of your day.

And time is merciful because it is not to long before you’re there yourself, the end has come and you welcome it. Your son holds your hand and tells you it’s okay, that he understands and that he’ll see you soon. But you know for him it will be another lifetime, for you just a moment, a blink.

You’ve kept the promises you made, the ones that mattered anyway. But this one will be a story told through time, down the fabric of your children’s children. How on the day you died you swore you saw him and that light in his eyes was brighter then ever. You just simply sighed, “Ingo.”

Then time lets you go.


	7. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So tiny.

It was a gorgeous spring day, perfect for a run in the park. It was nice to be back in the city but he would be happy to get back home next week. Visiting with family was so much hustle and bustle, he missed home where it was just him and Jon and their dogs. Falling in love with a farmer was a surprise but a welcome one, and he was happy in their little slice of paradise. They were on their second pass around the field of warm weather revelers when he felt a stitch in his side. Needing to stretch it out he waved Jon on alone and told him he’d catch up.

He was taking a deep breath and stretching his legs when he saw him, Richard Beckmann. He didn’t expect the sight of him to still take his breath away after all this time. It was probably more memories than anything else, he reminded him of being young and maybe in love but mostly in lust. Everything was raw when you were that age, it’s hard to know even looking back with the eyes of an adult what you were really feeling. Ringo was throwing a Frisbee with a man with dark hair and he wondered, could that be? No he couldn’t see Ringo being with a man, at least not in the open, not so relaxed, not OUT.

He was about to move on, to leave the past in the past, when he heard the name Ringo called from a blanket a few feet away from where Richard stood. There was a cluster of them, a group of friends he assumed, some looked familiar but he couldn’t place names with faces, especially after all this time. He watched Ringo head straight for an attractive man who was lounging on a blanket, stretched out, legs crossed, a bottle of something in his hand and a lazy smile on his face.

He never expected what happened next. He watched Ringo stop in front of the cute stranger, softly sit astride him and take the stranger’s face in his hands, planting a sinful kiss on his lips. The man laughed as Ringo kissed his cheek and said something in his ear. Then Ringo slid off the man’s lap to sit beside him, putting his arm around him and holding his other hand.

Richard Beckmann, looking madly in love, with a man, and holding his hand in a park. Wow.

It wasn’t just that he was surrounded by friends, clear when the Frisbee player handed him a beer, then punched him softly in the shoulder before sitting on another blanket in the group. It wasn’t that everyone around him looked completely un-phased by Ringo and his intimate relationship. It wasn’t just that he was in a public place, gazing adoringly at a man, an attractive smiling man and looking so damn proud of himself. Not it wasn’t any of that.It was that he looked do damn happy, dare he say content. There wasn’t a conflicted emotion on his face. Richard Beckmann had accepted himself eventually, finally. Good for him.

Well I guess we really do all grow up.

“Yannick, is everything okay?”

Jon’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he smiled at his husband.

“Just fine, I thought I saw someone I knew.”

Jon gave him a quick peck on the lips, “Did you? Know them I mean?”

Yannick grabbed Jon’s hand and pulled him back down the path, he decided he wanted to share an ice cream instead of finishing his run.

“No, not anymore.”


	8. Not Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo's short and frantic realization about his feelings for Easy.

Seriously Kay-C was going to ruin everything. She had to stop shoving how wonderful Hauke was in Easy’s face. Not that he was wonderful, far from it, but Ringo needed Easy to believe it. Hauke was a distraction for Easy and Ringo needed that right now, why else would he put up with the annoyingly smug footballer? Even Ringo could see that Easy deserved to be with someone better, someone who was proud to have him on his arm, not a neanderthal who wanted him closeted behind a psychotic blonde obsessed with fame. Sure Hauke got in the way sometimes, always interrupting Ringo and Easy with his longing looks and making Easy’s eyes go soft. Sure he wanted to punch the guy but anyone would feel that way if they were stuck in his presence.

So now he had to go and fix this, because he needed Easy out of the way. He was so close to owning the kiosk, so close to the money he needed and then he could wave goodbye to this place and head for the life he deserved. Not like anyone here would miss him. He’d miss Paco a little. He was a good person and treated Ringo like a friend. Ellie, she was so mothering and even though it got on his nerves it was nice to have someone look out for him. He would not miss Kay-C, full stop. He wouldn’t be able to get rid of Tobias, he was his brother after all.

And then there was Easy and he couldn’t think about that because it made his chest hurt. It was probably guilt. Was this what guilt felt like? Great, now be was getting a conscience? He couldn’t move out fast enough.

He squared his shoulders and headed for Easy’s door. The door was slightly ajar, he should still knock, but he could hear voices and he was never above eavesdropping.

“He’s funny, charming. He’s easy to talk to. He’s thoughtful. Why can’t I commit to him?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Yeah the guy is an idiot.

“Because you’re still in love with Ringo.”

Tobias had to be joking. I mean Easy would never, not Ringo, Easy was too good for…

“Because I’m still in love with Ringo.”

And then world tipped on it’s axis. Time stopped and the only thing his brain could think was, “He loves me too.” There was a buzzing his ears and a warmth in his chest and his brain ran on repeat.

He loves me too. He loves me too.

I love him?

No. Yes? No. Not possible.

He leaned on the doorframe. This wasn’t happening. No. This could not be happening. He was frozen in place until a shuffling on the other side of the door had him hurrying away.

He made his way back to the apartment and started pacing the kitchen, biting his thumb he made a mental spreadsheet. Facts, he needed facts, not feelings.

He got close to Easy for the kiosk, it was about the money. So what if he usually enjoyed their time together. It was nice, great even but it didn’t mean he loved him. He liked the guy, that was allowed. So what if he put Ringo at ease, his name was Easy for fucks sake. Sure he made Ringo feel seen, like he wasn’t the devil, like he was a person. A worthy person. Someone worthy of Easy.

I love him.

No he just wasn’t used to close friends. He never let people in. That was a hazard he’d avoided but it’s been unstoppable this time. Easy sucked you in, you couldn’t fight it, no matter how much you tried. So Easy was his friend, or at least as much as anyone could be to Ringo. I mean he’d been lying to Easy from the start. When Easy found out it wouldn’t matter anyway, would it. Easy couldn’t have meant it. Could he?

He loves me.

If he admitted it to Tobias that meant it was true didn’t it? But he was with Hauke. He wanted Easy to be with Hauke right? Was this why he hated the guy? Why he wanted to slam his face into a wall whenever he saw him touching Easy. Holding Easy. Kissing Easy. It made him so angry but also sad and empty and it made him ache because…

I love him.

No. I mean sure he’d thought about Easy in a sexual way. He had this confidence that was kind of a turn on and he was so funny and adorable. Then the dimples when he smiled made his knees a little weak and he had a great ass, no one could miss that. But no, he’d been so focused on Easy that he hadn’t gotten a release outside of his hand for weeks. He hadn’t wanted to call up a fuck buddy, it wasn’t because they didn’t hold an interest anymore, he just preferred to be alone with his thoughts lately.

And so what if he thought of that stubble rubbing on his neck when he climaxed. It didn’t matter that he thought about Easy’s lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked and when he came it was always blinding.

I love him.

No. Ringo did not love him. He couldn’t. He doesn’t even know what love is. Easy did not love Ringo. Lines had gotten blurred and Ringo just needed to solidify them again. Easy didn’t know what he’d done, if he did he would never think he felt something he clearly didn’t. People didn’t love Ringo, that’s not how the world worked.

He needed to do something, get his hands busy and stop the torrent of confusing thoughts in his head. His eyes hit the sink full of dishes and he scowled, did no one clean up around here but him? Fine, he’d clean, they’d miss that about him when he was gone.

But where was the soap? One guess. Fucking Tobias, you’d think a lawyer could buy his own supplies. What was he, a child? He let the annoyance overtake him. This was an emotion he could understand. He slammed out of his apartment, ready for a fight, hoping that Tobias would give him one.

He peaked in and there was Easy, standing at the mirror, doing his hair and just looking like everything he couldn’t have. Every part of him sighed and he couldn’t help but smile. Easy Winter was a handsome man, anyone could see that. But they couldn’t know how kind he was, how good, how giving. He’s just so special and Ringo can’t help but wonder…

Then Easy stopped and turned and Ringo felt frozen, what had just happened? Soap, he needed the soap. He plays it off and Easy seems suspicious and he wonders if Easy can read his mind. Easy gets close to him and the heat of his body feels like the sun and he has to get out of there, so he does.

Back at the apartment he forgets about the dishes and heads up to his room. He’s so angry and so frustrated and why was Easy muddling everything? He just needed space away from him. He needed him to stop being everywhere all the damn time. This was Ringo’s fault, he’d stopped following the plan. He needed to get back on track. First step was to avoid Easy at all costs. At least for a bit.

But the kiosk, he’d forgotten about the kiosk. Shit.

He kept himself busy until dinner, he studied, or tried as much as he could. He pushed his book away, disgusted with himself. He needed food. He couldn’t focus when he was hungry.

He gets settled at the table and takes a breath to calm himself, and then of course here comes the man himself. Seeing Easy made his stomach swoop and it pissed him off, didn’t he have his own apartment? He didn’t need a reminder of what an asshole he was and the things he’d done to the saint sitting beside him.

When their hands connect Ringo felt the thrill run up his arm and he’d had enough. He yelled, he didn’t care that everyone was looking at him like he was insane. They just didn’t get it. Why could no one see how frustrating this was?

He stormed back to his room and stayed there until he heard everyone disperse. He was still hungry, thanks to Easy he missed dinner. He grabbed something quick, shoving the food in his mouth with a scowl on his face.

Then Paco comes in for a heart to heart. Whatever. Paco was wrong. He wasn’t too harsh. He wasn’t overreacting. He was allowed to be annoyed with Easy. And Tobias. But mostly Easy. At least Tobias was his brother, he had to have him around. But Easy was everywhere, all the damn time. Always smiling and helpful and caring.

I love…no, I do not.

He laid on the couch, rubbing his temples at the on-slate of everything running through his head. He didn’t know what love was, how could he possibly think he felt it for Easy.

I. Do. Not. Love. Him.

He repeated it over and over, letting it kill his nerves to a dull ache.

*****  
Easy was standing before him and it was out there. He told him and it felt right. Easy felt it too, he really did and it was like nothing he ever imagined. The sureness of it, this man saw him, really saw him and loved him back. Then he finally tasted those soft lips and it was like falling into home and sweetness and this is what it was supposed to be. This was it. What they wrote songs about, songs that never made sense until this moment. He falls into the moment, feels the momentousness of it and…

SLAM.

And then none of it was real and he’d been dreaming, reality rushing in as he looked around, wanting to be back in the moment he’d just left. Easy was saying something but he was too far away and Ringo wanted to touch him. Reach for him, tell him, make it real.

I love you. Fuck. I love you so much it hurts.

Then Easy asks if they’re okay and how could anything ever be okay again?

“Yeah, everything’s okay between us.”

The words come out of his mouth, he doesn’t know how but they’re not what he wants them to be. Not the words he knows he can never say, words that now live on the edge of his tongue.

I love you.

Then Easy’s gone and he wants to call him back because it’s like the sun has gone behind the clouds and he feels empty and confused and he just can’t fathom what has happened to him.

I’m in love with Easy.

“Great.”


	9. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request for Easy and Ringo's first time.

Standing on a rooftop they decided to fall head first together. A kiss sealed the promise and Easy had been warned. Yet now as he stood in his bedroom he felt inadequate and shy, maybe just a little bit scared. Because Ringo had given him so much. Not just his heart but also the chance to be something to the man who was everything to Easy. Everything, even the word didn’t do it all justice. How could you define everything when it was all held in Ringo’s blue eyes?

He could tell Ringo felt it too, that the lust and undercurrent of need was being overshadowed by tenderness. Easy had never experienced that with a man before, and in essence it meant he’d really never experienced it at all.

They’d come back to the apartment, it was quiet and dark, the calm before the chaos of the wedding the next day. Ringo had removed Easy’s jacket like a gentleman. It had warmed him, that sweetness. Thrilled him that it would be like this with Ringo, could be like this at all.

Here in the moment, Easy hugged Ringo close. They just held each other before their final jump into the future. Still every prior experience ran through Easy’s mind. With Finn it had been about accepting who he was. With Julian it had been about learning, experimenting. With Hauke it had been about a possibility that had never come to fruition. About wanting to find in Hauke what he had found with the man who held him now.

Ringo. 

Richard.

I love you.

Perfection was a measurement and it could be weighed. The scales tipped when Ringo whispered in his ear, “It feels like I’ve never done this before.”

The man he loved singehandely wiped out every insecurity that Easy had held seconds earlier. This was new to Ringo too. In a way it felt almost like they had something no one had ever had before. They were in a world of uncharted territory.

Ringo kissed him, his lips reminded Easy why he had nothing at all to fear. This was love, honest and real. Seamless in the way that where one ended the other began and back again. 

They looked into each other’s eyes as they undid buttons, pushed aside fabric and removed the barriers. Ringo palmed Easy’s cheek and Easy whispered “I love you.” Because he did and he could never say it enough. He was wonderfully lost to it.

They didn’t fall into bed but walked there hand in hand. They crawled under the covers, laid there face to face. He watched Ringo drink him in, watched the reverence on his face. Watched the love in Ringo’s eyes fill him up as it overflowed.

He could never tell you who reached first, who was the bravest of the pair. Ringo’s hands were suddenly on him, they skimmed and teased, finally pushing Easy back until they were pressed together fully. Skin to skin had never made Easy so overwhelmed and yet still he needed more.

Easy didn’t know passion could be so controlled, so soft, so intense. Fingers trailed, lips lingered, time was slow and languid. It was embers and glowing firelight. It was cherishing. It was that inadequate word. It was everything.

They rocked slowly, cradled hips, their fingers entwined as they pressed into the mattress. Ringo’s cheek caressed against Easy’s, words that didn’t need to be spoken aloud fell from Ringo’s lips.

I love you. 

I love you.

God I love you so much.

Ringo’s gifts never ended. A press of lips to lips. A rub of nose against nose. A slow torrent that somehow lead them towards the end but also to their beginning. Ringo’s eyes held him captive as Easy watched the storm brew inside them. Watched as love flew Ringo over onto the other side and took Easy with him.

Their labored breathing turned to a matched rhythm. Easy was thankful that Ringo was still in his arms, his body weighed Easy down. He needed the anchor as he came back to their shared new reality. A reality where he was allowed to run his hands over the expanse of Ringo’s back. Allowed to press kisses to Ringo’s shoulder. Allowed to feel Ringo’s hands as they held Easy tighter still. Allowed to delight in Ringo’s lips above him as they softly pressed to his own.

Steadily somehow those kisses started to turn heated and Easy’s hands got frantic. Something else was building up. He didn’t have time to think, to prepare himself. Easy was captivated by the need that Ringo brought alive in him. If Easy could focus he would marvel that it was so soon, but maybe they’d never finished. Maybe they never would.

Again it was new, gloriously so. Ringo’s fingers in Easy’s hair pulled and soothed. His hips drove down onto Easy’s, delicious in its friction. Easy reached down and grasped Ringo closer, tilted his hips. He was driven to meet Ringo thrust for thrust in their new intense dance. Easy gasped as Ringo’s teeth grazed his neck, as the flames burned him up, cleansed him.

This time they spoke together as the fire turned into a blaze. As the air sparked around them. As they reached together for another new climax. They whispered their longing, moaned their praise and yet still, always and again.

I love you.

God how I love you.

Easy’s heard his name on repeat in his own ear, a melody from Ringo’s lips. He clutched at skin slick with sweat. Easy moved faster, reached for the beautiful release that was his to chase. He tasted salt on Ringo’s neck. He tasted want on Ringo’s tongue as it slid against his own. He felt Ringo’s short pants of breath against his neck.

Then he was blinded by fireworks as he cried out Ringo’s name. He lost himself to it, unaware if Ringo followed him or not. Easy fell into a pure abyss he’d never known before. Somewhere far away he heard his name, felt the warmth on his stomach, took all of Ringo as he collapsed on top of Easy. 

When he could think once again his love was lying beside him. Ringo’s chest heaved and glistened as he reached for Easy’s hand. Their fingers laced together as if on their own accord. Easy felt his hand squeezed and turned his head. He was met with a contented smile and there it was again, Ringo’s eyes giving him everything. They laid there for a while, telling each other what it meant, how they felt. Silent communication spoken through soft gazes and quirked lips.

Eventually Easy rose to clean himself up, to slide into clean clothes, he had never been one to sleep naked. Ringo got up, headed for the bathroom, unphased by his own nudity. Easy stopped him briefly, stole a quick kiss as Ringo passed by, then Easy climbed back into bed. The promise of a peaceful sleep awaited him as he curled on his side, contented in a way he’d never been before.

He heard his door click, the bed dipped as he felt the warmth of Ringo pressed behind him, into him. Easy clutched Ringo’s hand as they settled into restful comfort. And yet as Easy slept, Ringo was still awake, eyes taking in all that he held, the gift that he had his arm wrapped around. The same thought repeated over and over like a prayer in Ringo’s mind.

I love you, you’re everything.


	10. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo struggles with what he has and what he wanted.

He didn’t know if it would ever get easier, this push and pull of his old life against his new. It was simple to say you were a changed man. It was something else entirely to be that changed man.

With Easy, how he feels about him, there is nothing complex about it. Ringo loves him. Three simple words that transformed Ringo by their mere existence. The life Ringo had schemed and fought for was in his hands now. Only it’s been eclipsed by a dimpled smile and pressed lips.

Was it wrong of him to want it all? The prestige and the money to spend while he held his lover’s hand? He knew it was more than he deserved, more than any one man could ever be worth. But still, he could want it. At least some part of him still did.

He knew he didn’t have to choose. In this moment here was no choice to make. He feared one day he would have to decide between the old and the now. The choice was clear and that is what scared him the most deep down.

Because maybe he was changed after all. He can’t see forward without Easy. He can’t see being himself without Easy by his side. He can’t see beyond the man he needs. He fears that one day his past will claw him back. It would if Easy ever let him go.

There it is. That look Easy gave him when he couldn’t leave work to help his brother and his dog. The longing Ringo felt when Easy walked away, leaving Ringo to his work, his previous dream. It means nothing now. Maybe it never really did, but he can’t let go of the past. Not yet, just not yet.

He doesn’t know if he can be both. He just knows that he’s tired and worn. He creeps quietly in Easy’s room. He can pretend he’s here because Easy asked him to come, but sleep is not precious anymore. Not alone. Not without him.

He silently shuts the door and turns to Easy’s sleepy eyes and soft smile. His lover pulls back the covers and whispers gently.

“Come keep me warm until morning.”

He is that changed man. Ringo doesn’t have a choice, but Easy does. Somehow tonight he chose Ringo, hopefully tomorrow he will again. Maybe Ringo will one day let go and trust it completely, that Easy will always choose him. That he’ll keep seeing whatever it is that he sees in Ringo that makes him worthy. 

He wants to trust it. He wants to believe it. He just can’t. Just not yet.


	11. What About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Easy and Ringo react to the end of Ellie and Paco.

They were sitting up in Ringo’s bed, actually more reclined than anything else. Once Ringo had shared with Easy the news about Paco and Ellie the wind had been let out of their sails. Celebrating had seemed pointless. Almost insensitive.

 

Ringo had led Easy up the stairs to his room, which was unusual. They almost always spent the night in Easy’s bed. Ringo just felt he should be close if Ellie came home and needed something. Needed a friend. As for Paco, what could Ringo say that he hadn’t already said? Everything was about to change in the weird little family they’d made and Ringo had an urge to hold onto it for one more night.

They’d stripped down to their sleep wear and Ringo had piled up the pillows. It was too early to sleep, at least for him, but he thought for sure Easy would be exhausted after his run. Instead he’d crawled onto Ringo, pressing his chest to Ringo’s side. Easy hooked a leg over him, half pining Ringo down. It was almost like Easy wanted to melt into him. It made Ringo feel a little better. He too needed to be close, though he wasn’t entirely sure why.

They weren’t talking, contented for a time with the silence and their own thoughts.

How did that happen? How did you love someone, pledge them forever and then change your mind? Just like that and it was over in a snap. A flick of the wrist and Paco no longer loved Ellie? After everything?

He couldn’t fathom that. He couldn’t fathom waking up one day and Easy not being so vital to his own sanity. Before Easy Ringo had never believed it could feel like this. Now he was scared that it could all just float away.

Because you couldn’t make someone love you, not really. Ringo still didn’t fully understand what Easy saw in him. He just knew he’d never been this happy. He’d never imagined he ever could be. If Easy walked away one day, God what would that do to him? The first time had almost killed Ringo. Again? That would destroy him. Utterly and completely.

He ran his hand down Easy’s back, rubbing softly. He was allowed to do that. Touch Easy at will. Hold him. That was the gift of it all. He knew he was lucky to be here. He just needed to know how to stay here.

“I love you Ringo.”

Easy’s soft words brought Ringo back from his thoughts and pulled a smile to his lips.

“I love you too.”

Easy slid away to lean forward on his arm and look Ringo in the eye. The love was there, reflected in hints of green and gold that never failed to pierce Ringo. Those eyes never could keep a secret.

“Ringo will you promise me that you’d tell me if I ever stop making you happy?”

Ringo felt his breath hitch. It seemed he wasn’t alone in his fears

“I honestly can’t imagine a moment where that could ever happen Easy.”

Easy’s mouth got soft and Ringo met him halfway. Just a light press of lips to ground them in this moment, to remind them what they had. What they were together.

“I just can’t imagine what Ellie is going through Ringo.”

“Me neither.”

“We watched them get married just a few months ago. How happy they were, the love that just encased them. It was one of the best days I’ve ever had. Getting to watch their love story while holding your hand, it was magical. But now it’s just over? How?”

“I don’t know Easy. I really don’t. Paco has changed. He seems lost now. At the same time he says he feels suffocated, like Ellie is holding him back. But I don’t think she’s loved him any different then she always has.”

“Do you think he’s making a mistake Ringo? Do you think he’ll regret it?”

“I know he’ll regret it one day. As for whether it’s a mistake? Right now Paco doesn’t deserve Ellie.”

“Maybe he never truly did.”

Easy sighed, the confusion clear on his face. Maybe you couldn’t get it until you were in it. Ringo hoped he’d never understand it if that was truly the case. Would he also one day try to shake off the best thing that had ever happened to him? Ringo couldn’t comprehend it.

“You’d fight for me wouldn’t you Easy?”

Ringo didn’t expect the words to come out of his mouth. Didn’t entirely know what he was asking. He just knew if it ever ended again it would be his fault. It was always Ringo who burned what he loved to the ground.

Suddenly Easy was over him, pressing kisses to Ringo’s face. Easy wrapped his arms around Ringo the best he could, a full body hug that molded them together. 

“I always have. I always will.”

Easy’s words warmed him and yet still.

“I just can’t imagine my life without you Easy.”

“I can’t either and I don’t want to. I refuse to. No matter what Ringo, you and me, remember?”

Easy’s lips pressed to Ringo’s again and again. A slow desperate slide of longing and love. It reminded Ringo why he was in these arms. He was lucky, they were lucky. There was no point in questioning it. They could only nurture what they had. Tend to it, make it their priority. What other choice could there ever really be?

The kisses continued, the passion simmered but neither stoked the embers. Now was not the time for lust. Lust would always be there, no matter what came in the future. It was their hearts that needed soothing right now.

Ringo turned them, so they lay face to face. He pressed a kiss to Easy’s forehead and then pulled Easy’s face into his neck. Ringo just needed to hold Easy. He needed every part of himself wrapped around the man he loved. 

Easy moved back slightly. The top of Easy’s head now tucked under Ringo’s chin, as he used Ringo’s arm as a pillow. Easy’s hands pressed into Ringo’s chest, curled a little into his tee shirt and held on.

“Can you sleep like this Easy?”

“Try and stop me.”

Ringo wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. He just wanted all the answers. Instead Ringo squeezed himself just a little bit closer to Easy and let that be good enough. What other option was there?


	12. Soothing Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo is a restless sleeper.

Easy slowly came to from his deep sleep. He didn’t open his eyes, he didn’t have to. Being awoken in the middle of the night happened sometimes, sharing a bed with Ringo made him used to it.

 

Easy was splayed on his stomach, his arms under his pillow, his face towards Ringo’s side of the bed. It was dark behind his eyelids, so he knew it wasn’t morning or even dusk yet.

Beside him the bed moved slightly as Ringo seemed to jerk. Easy felt a warmth across his back and knew it must be Ringo’s arm draped over him. Ringo had a tendency to sleep facing Easy, which always warmed his heart. Then Easy heard the soft and almost painful moan beside him and that heart constricted.

Ringo was a dreamer. Easy was used to occasionally waking up to a few words from Ringo as he slept. Sometimes he’d thrash unexpectedly and startle Easy. But on nights like tonight it was the hardest. On nights like tonight it was like Ringo was in pain. 

He didn’t know what Ringo dreamed about but Easy had his theories. He was almost certain it had to do with his parents and the loss that still haunted him. He knew his boyfriend didn’t like to talk about it much, and Easy never pushed. It happened rarely but it never got easier, seeing the one you loved suffering. It didn’t matter that Ringo would wake up and not remember it. Easy always remembered, he wasn’t sure he’d ever forget. 

So his eyes stayed closed, because hearing the anguish in Ringo’s breath was enough. He moved his arm and reached out, his hand brushing Ringo’s bare chest. Most times this worked, Easy’s touch seemed to wake Ringo just enough to pull him out of whatever he was dreaming.

This time however Ringo just whispered, “No please.” It sounded like a sob as his words broke through the air. 

Easy didn’t know he could move that fast until he did. He was on his side, hands on Ringo’s face, pressing his body fully into him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his cheek to Ringo’s and made soft shushing sounds.

It still wasn’t enough, and the soft keen that came from Ringo made Easy desperate. He didn’t want to shake him awake, if he did then Ringo would remember the dream. Easy wouldn’t let Ringo bear that. It was bad enough that one of them would know about tonight.

He moved his lips to Ringo’s. He pressed softly, small delicate nips against his lips. He felt Ringo’s arm tighten around him and his hips tilt forward against his own. Easy sighed, because Ringo was safe again, free from whatever had haunted his dreams moments before.

He pulled back but Ringo followed, his lips finding Easy in the dark. Easy didn’t realize he’d woken Ringo so fully. That hadn’t been his intent but when Ringo’s tongue slid against his own he forgot to care.

Easy slid his hands into Ringo’s hair. The dark of the night, the heat of Ringo’s mouth, the soft silk in his fingers. It was all a drug to the senses. Easy never ceased to be amazed how quickly Ringo could take him under.

“Couldn’t wait until morning could you?”

Ringo’s teasing words barely reached Easy’s ears before his mouth was taken again. Ringo’s arms pulled him closer, their hips pressing together.

Their familiar dance was starting and Easy moaned as Ringo’s erection slid against his own.

Ringo’s lips were on Easy’s neck, his teeth causing sparks to fly throughout his whole body. How had they got here again? It was a blur to Easy now.

“We can go back to sleep if you want sweetheart.”

At Easy’s words Ringo pushed him onto his back, pressed down into him. His hands reached under Easy’s shirt, searching for his warmth.

“Don’t you fucking dare Ingo Winter.”

Easy’s laugh turned into a gasp as somehow Ringo lifted him up enough to pull Easy’s shirt over his head. Chest to chest now Easy wrapped his arms around Ringo, his fingers sliding into Ringo’s boxers. He squeezed his ass before he shoved at the fabric, using his legs to push them down until Ringo could kick them off. 

Now the only barrier between them was Easy’s sweatpants. Still he tipped his hips up, loving the groan Ringo pressed into his mouth. Nothing would ever feel as amazing to Easy as Ringo above him. Nothing.

Easy moved to suck on Ringo’s neck. He knew the spot that drove his boyfriend wild. He dragged his teeth against it and Ringo’s curses made Easy twitch. Then Ringo’s weight was gone and Easy’s sweatpants were tugged off.

“God babe why can’t you sleep naked?”

Easy laughed again, this was a common argument. But if he wasn’t clothed then he wouldn’t get a frustrated Ringo undressing him. That was one of Easy’s favourite parts.

“You’ll pay for that.”

At Ringo’s words Easy stopped laughing. Ringo was pressed to him again and nothing was funny anymore. Skin to skin was nothing to laugh at, not when it felt this good. Ringo leaned up on his arms and slowly thrust down. Then again. And again.

Easy caressed his hands over Ringo’s chest. It was like warm granite, hard and soft at the same time. Easy still couldn’t believe all the beauty above him was his for the taking. 

Easy reached up to kiss him but Ringo pulled back, pressing down in another slow roll of his hips. He smirked down at Easy. Even in the dark he could see the glint in Ringo’s eyes.

Easy pouted but he knew this game, they’d played it before. Easy tilted his hips up, sliding his legs open just a bit more. He watched Ringo shudder out a breath, but still he moved slowly. It was torture for them both.

Easy lifted up just enough to place kisses on Ringo’s chest. He gently bit and licked, his hands pressing into Ringo’s back, urging him on.

Easy tried to move faster, tried to get some leverage but Ringo pressed him down. Ringo controlled the pace. His lips were smug but Easy could tell he was about to snap. Easy just had to give him a little shove over the edge.

He laid back fully but moved his hand to Ringo’s face. He caressed his cheek, rubbing his thumb over those lips. Ringo took that thumb in his mouth and bit down, another slow thrust of his hips. Easy wanted to scream in frustration but instead he pulled out the biggest gun in his arsenal.

“I love you Richard Beckmann.”

And just like that Ringo was a man possessed. He arms moved to lift Easy’s legs around his back. His mouth over Easy’s, his tongue a welcome intruder. The pace was frantic now as they met each other in time. 

Easy couldn’t breathe but he refused to lose Ringo’s mouth. Not yet. Not when he was so close. He sucked on Ringo’s tongue as he lifted up. God that, just like that, please more of that.

Ringo’s hands in Easy’s hair pulled his head back and he felt Ringo’s labored breath on his ear. 

“How do you always feel this good?”

Ringo’s words and another tug on his hair sent Easy falling. He whispered Ringo’s name. Praised the man he loved as he lost himself to the end. And still Ringo moved, so close himself he was desperate for it.

Easy could barely function but he squeezed his arms tighter, bit down on Ringo’s neck. His hips spasmed against Ringo’s, wanting the assault to end as it continued to take him almost painfully away. Stuck in a heaven that didn’t seem to end.

“It’s too good, God Ringo it’s too much.”

With that Ringo moaned and then shuddered as Easy held on. He wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t about to die as it stretched out before him.

When he could finally think again Ringo’s head was pressed to his chest, his hand searching for Easy’s. When he found it he squeezed. Then he reached on the floor, grabbing Easy’s sweatpants and used them to clean them up.

“I hate these things you know.”

Easy smiled at him, a dopey love filled grin that flashed his dimples.

“Fine. I’ll sleep naked for the rest of the night. Satisfied?”

“Very.”

He flopped beside Easy, curling himself around him. It was unusual for Ringo to sleep on Easy’s chest but it was a nice change of pace. Easy ran his hand down Ringo’s arm as he felt Ringo place a kiss to his chest.

“And for future reference you can always wake me up for sex. Always.”

Easy just squeezed his arm, remembering why he’d awoken Ringo to begin with. 

“Love you Easy.”

Then almost as instantly Ringo was asleep, his even breaths warm on Easy’s skin. Still Easy stayed awake a little longer. Standing guard until he was sure Ringo’s dreams were beaten for the night before he drifted off into his own.


	13. 100%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo is missing Easy after being sick.
> 
> I am horrible at chapter summaries.

It had been too long. Too long for both of them. 4 days. 4 nights. Cold or no cold Ringo still wanted Easy. Always wanted Easy. Wanted to sink into him. Wanted his mouth on him. Wanted to be consumed by him.

A runny nose, fever and cough didn’t stop you being a man. It didn’t stop the want. The need. They just make you weak and unable.

Easy’s soft caresses and sweet kisses to his head didn’t help. Sure they soothed but they also made him horny. Damn the fever, that was all Easy Winter. Fire that made him burn.

He’d gone back to work today. Easy said it was silly to go in on Friday when he was barely well but Ringo had something to prove. Only to himself of course. So he’d put up with Larissa’s pouting and her father’s glare. He’d counted down the hours until he could get back home. To Easy.

He’d texted his boyfriend to make him very aware of what he wanted. What he’d been thinking about. Just two simple words that he knew would get the message across.

Need you.

When his phone beeped and he saw the response his control started to slip a little. Two simple words undid him.

Me too.

He’d hoped Easy would be okay without slow. Ringo didn’t have slow in him. He needed to let the fire out. He needed to burn it down to cinders. He wanted to be left a puddle of sweat streaked ash.

Ringo didn’t want anticipation. He didn’t want build up. He just wanted to take what he needed. He knew with Easy he never had to ask permission. Or forgiveness. Which just made the desire that much greater.

He’d been prepared to latch onto Easy the moment he stepped in the door. He didn’t get the chance.

Ringo wasn’t even fully inside before he was pressed against the door. He was instantly overwhelmed but the scrape of Easy’s stubble across his cheek before his mouth was captured.

It was wet and eager and all he had missed. It was like this between them. Soft and loving until the doors were shut. When the only eyes on them were their own, when they could look their full. Until it was just the two of them with a surface to leverage themselves against.

Ringo had assumed that eventually the passion would fade with time. He had been wrong. It just seemed to get more overwhelming. With every new press of skin it grew, blossomed.

Because now Ringo knew where to kiss to make Easy shiver. He knew where to press, the angles, the thrusts, the words that made his lover come undone. A view he could watch over and over.

Like now, as he sat up on Easy’s bed, head pressed hard against the wall, fighting the pleasure that wanted him to close his eyes and let go. Easy in his lap, arms braced beside Ringo’s head as he ground down on Ringo’s cock.

Easy’s hips doing that swirl that Ringo craved. His hands pressed into Easy’s thighs as he held on. He knew he’d leave bruises like he’d done many times before.

They branded each other constantly in these moments. Bruises and bites and beard burn to mark their territory, map their discoveries. Reminders that faded to be replaced over and over again.

Easy was biting his lip as he lifted up and then sunk back down. The satisfied moan from them both broke the silence they were trying to keep. Ringo loved when Easy was loud. He loved it more when Easy was loud when he wasn’t supposed to be. When Easy couldn’t stop himself. When what they created was too much for both of them.

To revel in that power Ringo brought his legs up, feet planted to the mattress. It brought Easy forward, his arms wrapping around Ringo’s shoulders. At this angle it was tighter, hitting the spot in Easy that had them both close to begging.

A hiss of satisfaction slipped from Ringo’s lips. He moved his hands, one on the mattress for leverage and the other up Easy’s back. He hooked his hand on his shoulder to pull him down against his thrusts.

He was rewarded with a glorious gasp of “God Ringo.” from Easy’s lips. He was close. They were close. He could feel Easy contracting around him. Could feel the precum rubbing on his stomach. The twitch of Easy’s dick as it pressed between them.

Easy hands grabbed at Ringo’s hair, forcing their lips together. It was messy. Teeth and tongues. Easy arched back, pushing down, working his hips frantically with Ringo’s. Just a few more thrusts and Easy couldn’t hold on, coming with a shout of words that made no sense when strung together.

But God bless the man he loved. Even as Easy came he never stopped grinding. Only his man could keep giving as he took. It was the beauty of Easy’s nature. His gift to the world. To Ringo.

When Ringo came it was blinding. His hands squeezed Easy tighter as his teeth bit into his own lip. He was thankful for Easy’s hands in his hair that buffered his head as it flung against the wall. His back arching up as the weight of Easy slumped into him.

They stayed like that a while. Leaning on each other to stay upright. Ringo’s face pressed into Easy’s neck as he tried to get much needed oxygen into his lungs. The sweat was starting to chill and Ringo had gone soft inside Easy. But still they stayed like that. Just a few minutes longer.

It wasn’t until he felt Easy’s hands softly rubbing his back that he knew. Time to enter the real world again.

With a soft kiss to Ringo’s lips Easy lifted off. Ringo was suddenly exhausted, leaning back. It was a mixture of bliss and contentment. The kind of relaxation that post-Easy gave him.

He opened his eyes when he felt the cool wipe of moisture across his stomach and chest. Ringo had laughed the first time Easy tossed him a package of baby wipes after sex. Then he’d quickly realized his boyfriend was a genius. Now they both had a supply in their bedside drawers.

Easy smiled at him as he tossed the used cloth into the bin and then started looking around. Their clothes were strewn across the room. Ringo’s suit was going to wrinkle like crazy. For once he didn’t care.

“Where did my boxer briefs end up Ringo?”

“Who cares? Come back.”

Ringo slid down the bed, laying on his side. He wanted to look enticing but he ended up yawning instead. Easy just shook his head with a smile on his face. Still Ringo pouted when Easy put on a fresh pair of underwear and t-shirt.

“You have somewhere you need to be?

Easy rolled his eyes.

“I am going to make some dinner and you are going to have a nap. You’re not 100% yet.”

He emphasized the point by covering Ringo with the blanket and tucking him in. Ringo wanted to pretend to be affronted. Pretend to be annoyed that the man he’d just made cum was now treating him like an invalid.

But he was tired and relaxed and it was hard to keep his eyes open. They slid closed of their own volition as Easy’s fingers ran softly through his hair.

“I’ll sleep if you promise to wake me up for round two.”

“Of course.”

Ringo knew Easy wouldn’t. The bastard.

“I mean it.”

But Easy’s voice was already far away, too far away.

“I know. I love you.”

“I hate you”

“No you don’t.”

Easy didn’t wake him until the morning. And only after he’d been fed was Ringo allowed a second round.


	14. Snippets Of A Love Story - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random thoughts I've had about the couple.

Who fell in love first? This wasn’t something they argued about but both Ringo and Easy fundamentally believed that they each fell in love first. Easy thinks that’s ridiculous because he KNEW he loved Ringo first. Ringo, however, is convinced feeling love and knowing about it are two very different things. They agree to disagree, but please never ask who loves who more. That fight is a rager.

*******

Ringo likes the bed to be made. He likes things neat and orderly. However given his work schedule he can at times leave for work before Easy is even up. Easy is more lax in the bed making department, usually just flinging the blankets back in some random way. This means that Ringo is making the bed at night. Sometimes right before him and Easy are going to mess it up again. Easy likes to wait until Ringo has the corners folded just how he likes before Easy launches himself on it. Ringo doesn’t mind. Most of the time.

*****

Ringo excels at the cleaning and his cooking isn’t half bad. Easy has more specialty dishes that he likes to create. This is always a production which Ringo watches with a wistful smile on his face. He is eternally thankful Easy doesn’t try to turn him vegetarian. He also doesn’t say anything when Easy kisses him a little longer after Ringo’s eaten a particularly good sausage.

****

Easy is better at taking care of things. He always knows when Ringo needs more toothpaste or shampoo or some face cream. All of these things cannot be found at just any store, some Ringo can only get online. He has refined taste in these things. Still a bottle or tube can be on its last legs and the next day a brand new one is tucked behind it on the shelf or in the cupboard. Ringo is convinced Easy must be some sort of grooming fairy.

********

Most people would be surprised to know Ringo is the heavier sleeper. Now Easy can fall asleep at the drop of a hat but wake up just as quick. Ringo takes more time to turn off his brain but when he’s out he is gone. One time he woke up to Easy shaking him and yelling in his face, convinced Ringo was dead. Now Easy is used to it and occasionally Ringo will wake up with some random small household object balanced on his hip or his back. Last week it was Stinker’s basket filled with dog toys.

******

They both say they don’t snore. They are both wrong.

*****

Easy is considered to be more laid back of the pair but when he is particular about something it’s a little crazy. His socks in his drawer have to be lined up accordingly, rotated out by laundry date. Freshest laundered socks in the back of the line. Not his shirts or underwear, just his socks. Easy said this was for comfort’s sake but Ringo is convinced there might be some sort of superstition behind it. So far Easy won’t tell Ringo the whole truth. Therefore Ringo switched a pair from the back to the front once just to see if Easy would notice. He did.

******

Ringo sings in the shower. Easy came in one morning to brush his teeth to discover Ringo doing a rousing rendition of “I Just Can’t Wait To Be King” from Disney’s The Lion King. Yes that is Ringo’s favourite Disney movie. Even with Easy’s pleading he cannot convince Ringo to watch “Frozen.” However Ringo did like “Rapunzel”. Easy teases Ringo that he has a crush on Flynn Rider. Ringo does not deny this possibility.


	15. Snippets Of A Love Story - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More random thoughts about Ringsy.

Kira texted Easy out of the blue one day and now they have a nice witty banter going back and forth. Easy assumes she got his number from Ringo but he’s never asked. Ringo knows his boyfriend and sister text and he hates to admit it but he likes it. Easy keeps Kira informed on Ringo’s life therefore it’s one less thing he has to do.

Sometimes Ringo gets cryptic texts from Kira that simply say things like:

“Do not fuck this up. Easy is amazing”

“Seriously how did you land him?”

And his personal favourite.

“If you don’t marry that man I am disowning you.”

****

Easy and Ringo not so secretly want Tobias and Saskia to get together. They have debated covert operations to help the couple along but for now they just watch and wait. And wait. And gossip about them.

They do, however, have at least four plans that can be set in motion at any time. Just in case.

*****

Ringo hates the way Easy drives. He’s like an old lady. He goes too slow and seems scared of other cars on the road. If they ever need to drive anywhere Ringo insists on manning the vehicle and he placates Easy by letting him pick the music. What he doesn’t know is Easy’s actually a great driver but he’d rather hold Ringo’s hand and look out the window. So he just pretends to be awful at it. He does however love making Ringo listen to soft rock love songs as a form of torture. If he’s feeling particularly mean he plays duets and insists they sing them together.

******

Easy loves the way Ringo smells. He’s tried to pin down what the actual scent is but he can’t figure it out. It’s not his cologne or deodorant. It’s not the laundry soap. He’s told Ringo he wants to bottle his smell and sell it for millions. Ringo doesn’t know what it is either but he loves when Easy hugs him and takes a deep breath.

Still when Ringo comes home from a workout. Easy thinks he stinks to high hell. So Ringo will chase him around the apartment, bear hugging him while Easy pretends to gag.

******

Sometimes Easy leaves Ringo love notes in his wallet. Most of the time they say something simple like “I love you.” Or “You make me so happy.” One time while paying for a business lunch he found one that said “I’m going to do that thing you like tonight.” Ringo had to hide his obvious excitement behind his desk for the rest of the day. Easy found that so funny he made it up to Ringo by “doing that thing” twice.

*****

Easy doesn’t known that Ringo has all those love notes stashed in a shoebox in his dresser drawer for safekeeping. Ringo hates the thought of ever throwing them away.

*****

They both think Paco is being an idiot. Still they are trying to be supportive friends. They know how stupid one can be when it comes to love. But Paco is being really, really stupid, even by their standards.

******

On Thursdays Ringo will stay up late to watch TV after Easy goes to bed. On Thursdays Tobias will stay up as well and watch with him. On Thursdays they drink beer. On Thursdays they have snacks. On Thursdays Easy always pretends to be tired earlier than usual. The brothers know what Easy’s doing but neither stop him. They “hang out” to make Easy happy, the fact that they enjoy themselves is irrelevant.

The fact that both brothers look forward to Thursdays is never admitted to another soul and most especially not to each other.

*******

One night in the dark of the WG Easy accidentally slapped Bambi’s butt thinking he was Ringo. Bambi and Easy laughed it off but Ringo got a little jealous. This started a debate over which man had the nicest ass, Bambi or Ringo? Paco had to be the tie breaker because Tobias refused to participate (“That’s my brother for fuck’s sake.” - Tobias) Ringo still feels he was robbed of his rightful title but Easy swears his boyfriend has, by far, the best ass in Europe. He’d still put Bambi at a close second though.

****

Larissa never would have guessed Ringo’s password.

It’s actually : MrIngoWinterBeckmann2019atthelastest

Yes it’s long but one can never be too careful when it comes to computer security.


	16. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a throw away from a story I was working on, I just like this for some reason.

It wasn’t Easy’s fault, not really. When you’re happy like he is you want everyone you love to be just as happy. And he is happy. More than happy and yet still…happy.

Everyday waking up with a smile on your face. So madly in love you want to shout it from the rooftops. Happy.

Incandescently. Blissfully. Perfectly. Happy.

Yet it’s hard to feel guiltless over your joy when Easy saw the sting in Tobias’s eyes every time he watched his best friend and his brother together. Tobias could pretend he was just sick of the loved up couple but Easy knew better. He looked pained. Kay-C had really done a number on him. Easy had hoped with time he would get over it, and he did. Still there was a longing to be loved that radiated from Tobias. Easy was certain he couldn’t be the only one who saw it. What he didn’t expect was for Ringo to see it too.

Unexpectedly. Breathlessly. Surpisingly. Happy.

They were cuddled in Easy’s bed, in the lazy part of night where their soft kisses could turn into passion or be left for sleep. Ringo rubbed their noses together before he pulled back to caress Easy’s cheek with the back of his hand. Soft skin dragged across coarse evening stubble. Easy couldn’t stop his fingers from flexing where they rested on Ringo’s waist.

Remember this moment forever. How could it be anyone but you? Happy.

“Do you think Tobias is okay?”

Ringo’s words were not that surprising. Now that Ringo basically lived with them the brothers had gotten closer. Well they spent more time together at the very least. Their sibling teasing was less cutting as time went on. Sometimes Easy actually thought there was affection in the words the brothers threw at each other. Less spite and more humour. No more frayed nerves for any of them, but especially not for Easy.

Thank heaven for small miracles. Happy.

“I don’t think so Ringo. I think he’s lonely.”

Ringo just kept petting his cheek and Easy had to resist the urge to stretch out like a pleased cat in a sunbeam.

As long as he’s touching you. Happy.

“It does require a certain type of person to put up with him. If anyone knows that it’s you Easy.” 

Just the sound of his voice is enough. Happy.

“Yes, that certain personality trait appears to run in your family. I’m a saint really.”

Ringo narrowed his eyes but the quirk of his lips and the grin he tried, and failed, to supress gave him away. He leaned forward and pressed that smile into Easy’s.

I want this forever. Happy.


	17. Team Toskia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to eleborate on Ringsy's plans to get Tobias and Saskia together from my "Snippets Of A Love Story."
> 
> Here's what I came up with.

Easy sometimes went on movie kicks. For a while it was everything Harrison Ford. Ringo has seen Star Wars and Indiana Jones so many times now it made his head hurt. Then it was Christmas movies, which made absolutely no sense since it was the middle of spring. Ringo had Jingle Bells stuck in his head for the first two weeks of May.

Now it was Disney movies. Cartoon Disney movies. With singing. How many times is a man supposed to watch Frozen and still feel sane?

Thankfully tonight was 101 Dalmations. Ringo would take dogs over singing sisters any day. 

To be fair he wasn’t really watching. He was running his fingers through Easy’s hair as they cuddle on the couch and was devising a plan to seduce his boyfriend away from the movie.  
He didn’t actually need a plan if he was honest, but one should be prepared if met with resistance.

Easy suddenly paused the movie, pointed at the screen and shouted, “There! That! Let’s do that!”

Ringo had no idea what the hell Easy was talking about. Do what? The movie was paused on two characters wrapped together by dog leashes. 

Did Easy want to be tied up? Ringo could get into that. Maybe not dog leashes, okay definitely not dog leashes. Ringo did have many business ties which he would be willing to sacrifice in the name of Easy bound to a bed. Oh maybe his pink one, then every time he wore it afterwards…

“Ringo are you listening to me?”

Snapped out of his thoughts and suppressing the half arousal he was already sporting Ringo eyed his boyfriend. Easy was clipping Stinker’s leash to his collar and it hit Ringo.

“Saskia and Tobias?”

Ringo didn’t know why he asked, he knew the answer.

“It’s the perfect idea! We could train Stinker to do what the dogs did in the movie. It’s so romantic. It would be the perfect fourth plan.”

Ah yes, the “Operation Toskia” plans Easy insisted they have ready at every opportunity.

It started a few weeks ago when Easy noticed Saskia and Tobias helping each other with their relationship issues. From that moment on he insisted they’d be a perfect couple and wanted to help nudge them in the right direction. To be fair Ringo thought Saskia was pretty great. She gave him cookies on the daily and had his back at work. She was basically one of the best people he knew. Still he wasn’t sure he’d want to spring Tobias on her. How was that fair?

Then again his brother had let Ringo have his favourite person. How did you repay someone for Easy? With Saskia it would seem.

So they “shipped” it as Easy said, whatever that meant. Easy has decided it was still early days so they needed to come up with four plans to help the couple along at the right time. Ringo had even made a spreadsheet with color coded supply lists and contingency options.

Plan 1: Lock them in the elevator together for an undetermined amount of time.  
Plan 2: Get them really drunk and see what happened. (Optional to lock them up on roof with said alcohol)  
Plan 3: Send them both secret admirer gifts, finally culminating in some sort of date scenario where they thought the other was the “secret admirer.”  
Plan 4: Convince then to use a new dating app, which would match them up. 

Plan 4 was Ringo’s favourite, he was just about finished designing the app. It was almost a shame to waste it on his brother.

Then Schell had been trapped in the elevator so Easy was insistent they find a new plan. Three plans was not enough, they needed a new one. Four was the magic number.

Thank you Walt Disney.

“Do you honestly think you could train Stinker to do that?”

Stinker barked his reply, clearly the dog felt he was up to the challenge.

“Of course I can Ringo. I take him for walks daily, I’m sure I can take some extra time and Tobias would never know. Plus we can practice at home too. I’ll teach him a command and then one day we get Saskia and Tobias out walking together and BAM, they’re in love.”

Ringo wanted to roll his eyes but the earnest and excited look on Easy’s face melted the cynical part of his heart. If his brother could make Saskia even half as happy as Easy made Ringo then it would be worth it. He knew he’d regret it but he said it anyway.

“Okay how do we start?”

It took 3 weeks of everyday practice and the expensive dog treats Stinker preferred. Weirdly Stinker would only listen to Ringo when he commanded “Toskia”, Easy didn’t have enough urgency in his voice. So with Ringo’s firm voice Stinker ran around Ringo and Easy three times, winding them together just like in the movie.

To be fair Ringo was pretty impressed with the dog and Easy was over the moon. So much so that he didn’t want to even wait until Marc was firmly out of the picture to put this new plan into action.

“It’s Disney magic Ringo. She’ll forget all about Marc.”

It didn’t take as long as Ringo thought it would to catch Saskia and Tobias out walking Stinker. It also helped that Easy was stalking them on app that tracks your friends every movement.

They were hiding a bit behind a bush while Stinker sniffed around. Tobias was teasing Saskia about something, still she was grinning from ear to ear. Easy grabbed Ringo’s hand and put their plan into motion. They were just going to casually walk past, Ringo would say the command and hopefully their friends would fall in love. 

The thing about Disney magic, it has its own ideas.

Only a few feet away Easy shouted his hello and Ringo firmly spoke the command, hopeful that Easy’s voice had drowned him out from Saskia and Tobias’s ears.

And Stinker? He was well trained to say the least.

He ran straight for Ringo and Easy, surprising Tobias as the leash pulled out of his hand. The next thing Ringo knew he was tripping over the leash that bound him to Easy as they toppled to the ground. Ringo groaned as his face hit Easy’s shoulder, his boyfriend splayed on his back beneath him.

Tobias and Saskia’s laughter filled the air around them. Ringo raised himself up on his arms to look down at Easy, who was wearing a bemused expression. Ringo couldn’t help himself, he grabbed Easy’s face and pressed their lips together.

They might have gotten a little carried away, Disney magic you know. It wasn’t until Tobias kicked Ringo a little too hard on his side before he pulled away.

“Saskia and I are going for a drink. You two disgusting love birds can untangle yourself and finish Stinker’s walk. Also you’re disgusting, did I mention that? Come on Sas.”

Saskia gave Ringo and Easy a soft smile before she walked away briskly to catch up to Tobias. She shoved him gently and they both laughed at whatever joke they’d just shared.

“Well Easy that went well.”

Easy ignored Ringo’s sarcastic comment as he watched their two unsuspecting marks walk away with a bright smile on his face.

“I don’t know. It might have worked after all. Besides, this is kind of my favourite place to be.”

Ringo just quirked his lips. “On the ground?”

“Under you.”

Ringo groaned, because they were in public, because they were trapped together and because he couldn’t do anything about the growing erection he could feel pressing into his leg. 

But Easy was looking at him with those eyes.

“Fuck it.”, Ringo thought as he set his lips against his boyfriend’s once more. Magic or whatever. It wasn’t his fault. Blame Disney.


	18. Song Fic - Ringsy Week 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Falling for You by Ellie Goulding  
> (I realized after writing this fic that this song was for Bridget Jones Diary 3)  
> (Still not sure how I feel about that but I do love the song)
> 
> For those that want to hear it: https://youtu.be/LUah0gSkW2g

**Fire and ice**  
**This love is like fire and ice**  
**This love is like rain and blue skies**  
**This love is like sun on the rise**  
**This love got me rolling the dice**  
**Don’t let me lose**  
**Still falling for you**  
**Still falling for you**

It hits Easy every morning when he wakes up. Every single morning. He had assumed with time the sheer force of it would fade. It hadn’t. It didn’t. Not today.

It never mattered if Ringo was beside him when he opened his eyes. There was no difference if he felt him pressed along his back or if Easy had his nose snug into Ringo’s neck. Because he was always there, someway, somehow.

There was the warmth of the sheets. Ringo’s heat lingered long after he’d risen to start his day. On the handful of occasions when their childish arguments meant a night slept alone Easy still had his scent. On those mornings he’d wake up cradling Ringo’s pillow. It would take him a moment to realize he had not slept well, because he never did without his actual world within reach.

**Beautiful mind**  
**Your heart got a story with mine**  
**Your heart got me hurting at times**  
**Your heart gave me new kind of highs**  
**Your heart got me feeling so fine**  
**So what to do**  
**Still falling for you**  
**Still falling for you**

It was a morning like that, rare and almost painful when the force of what he feels for Ringo hits him. It waves over him, and he’s learned to let it wash away everything else.

They make each other crazy sometimes. What they feel for each other, what they’ve been through. There is no guidebook. No rules to follow. No handout on how to make it work. How to make the other stay.

Easy knew this time if there was fault it was probably his. He hated how insecure he could be. He hated that he loved Ringo more than anything, himself included. He never doubted Ringo, his devotion. He doubted that he himself was good enough. Worthy enough. Because when Ringo looked at him he saw the adoration. He saw the sheer bliss on his face. It filled Easy with so much of everything all at once. It was beautiful. It was overwhelming.

**It took us a while**  
**With every breath a new day**  
**With love on the line**  
**We’ve had our share of mistakes**  
**But all your flaws and scars are mine**  
**Still falling for you**  
**Still falling for you**

Easy has always known who he was. To a point at least. But with Ringo the sheer magnitude of love and everything could be frightening. No one could destroy him like Ringo could. All he would have to do is walk away. That was it. That would be enough. 

It could be a misread look. It could be a misunderstood word from Ringo’s lips. Then Easy felt like he was drowning. Like Ringo maybe could finally see what Easy knew all along. He could do better. Ringo could have it all.

But even with Easy’s imperfections, Ringo loves Easy. Only him. And even alone in his bed, Ringo’s scent swallows Easy whole. 

God he’s so in love with him. And he’s an idiot. He knows he needs to move. Get out of his bed and apologize. It doesn’t matter that it’s barely 3:00am. He needs to make sure Ringo knows he’s sorry. 

But he hasn’t even thrown the covers back and his door clicks open. Ringo stands there in low hung sweatpants. Easy can make out his face in the moonlight and the haunted expression in his eyes.

**And just like that**  
**All I breathe**  
**All I feel**  
**You are all for me**  
**I’m in**

“Ringo I’m so sorry.”

“I know. Me too.”

“You don’t need to be sorry.”

Ringo’s climbing into his spot. His warmth and scent are overwhelming. A fresh wave hits Easy as the glow bursts from his chest. The sensation comforting. Familiar.

“If I ever do anything that makes you doubt how I feel for you Easy then I will always be sorry.”

Arms wrapped around each other, bodies aligned in familiarity and Easy feels the guilt weigh on him.

“No. It’s me. I don’t know why I get like this sometimes.”

Ringo’s lips brush softly against his own, as soothing and thrilling as every time before.

“Easy if it wasn’t absolutely terrifying than it wouldn’t be us.”

**And just like that**  
**All I breathe**  
**All I feel**  
**You are all for me**  
**No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do**

Because the only other person who could ever understand is beside him. The only one in this with Easy is Ringo. So of course he gets it. All of it. 

There’s never been a choice really.

**I’m still falling for you**

*************

******Brighter than gold**  
**This love shining brighter than gold**  
**This love is like letters in bold**  
**This love is like out of control**  
**This love is never growing old**  
**You make it new**  
**Still falling for you**  
**Still falling for you**

He missed him. Ringo missed Easy. 24 hours of not being in his presence and he felt like an addict jonesing for his fix. He could pretend that it was because today was special. One year ago today Easy forgave him, chased him down with open arms and swung Ringo’s universe back to rights again. 

People like Ringo didn’t get that lucky, especially not more than once in a lifetime. But every day he was. Every smile sent his way. Every kiss that felt like falling into the only right thing he’d ever known. Then the press of Easy’s lips together that Ringo got to watch afterwards. Like he was cherishing the taste of Ringo on his lips. Like he was worth savouring. 

******It took us a while**  
**‘Cause we were young and unsure**  
**With love on the line**  
**What if we both would need more**  
**But all your flaws and scars are mine**  
**Still falling for you**  
**Still falling for you**

Ringo worried at times he would screw it up. When it came to love, to emotions at all, it was difficult and scary. He’d forever have the memory of the devastation and sheer emptiness of a year ago. When he thought he’d lost something amazing. When the thought a life with Easy was impossible. 

Now he knew, he knew what he had. Everyday it became more, and the terror would still grip him at times. He knew now that life without Easy would be impossible, hopeless. 

So here he was on the train, a few hours left of their anniversary, feeling like the world’s shittiest boyfriend. Again. 

Easy had promised he was totally fine with Ringo missing their day due to work. Ringo knew he meant it. Of course Easy meant it. Easy was supportive, giving. He kissed Ringo goodbye yesterday afternoon with a squeeze of his hand and a whispered “I love you.” 

Still Ringo knew if the shoe had been on the other foot he would have raged. Stomped his feet. Basically Ringo would have been the emotionally immature twat he knew he could be sometimes. 

And maybe he’d wanted Easy to show Ringo how he felt in ways Ringo could understand. Rage. Get angry. Get mean. It was stupid, of course. He didn’t want to date himself. But it made him wonder if Easy really did feel what Ringo did. That desperation. That need. 

He was feeling pretty sorry for himself at 11:37pm when he swung his overnight bag over his shoulder and exited the train car. It was just a day. There would be other days. Hopefully. He needed to grab a cab and slide into bed beside the man he loved. He needed this pity party to be over. 

"Ringo!” 

******And just like that**  
**All I breathe**  
**All I feel**  
**You are all for me**  
**I’m in**

The sound of Easy’s voice rang through his ears as he looked around for the source. And there Easy was, standing in the same spot they’d been in 12 months ago. No tears in those gorgeous eyes this time. Just a beaming smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. 

**And just like that**  
**All I breathe**  
**All I feel**  
**You are all for me**  
**No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do**

Ringo had Easy in his arms. People milled around them. Ringo was certain the flowers had dropped to the concrete as he felt Easy’s fingers grasp onto the back of his neck. He’d not meant for the kiss to get so out of hand. He never did. Addiction really was the right word. 

Ringo pulled back, let his thumb trace Easy’s cheek. He felt a thrill run through him as Easy’s lips pressed together. He was cherished. 

"Happy Anniversary Ringo.” 

****Still falling for you** **

********

******Falling, crash into my arms**  
**Love you like this**  
**Like a first kiss**  
**Never let go**

"Shush they’ll hear us” 

"Easy it’s our party, the whole fucking hotel can hear us for all I care.” 

Ringo crowded closer to Easy, pushing them both between the racks of hanging coats. Finally he found a hard surface to press them against. Ringo couldn’t stop his hands from slipping under Easy’s jacket. He pressed his lips to the spot under Easy’s ear, nibbled until he had them both moaning. 

“Ringo we should go back.” 

"Say it again.” 

"Say what?” 

Ringo pressed his hips forward, loved the slight gasp that fell from those lips. He needed to hear the words from Easy again. 

"You know what.” 

"I love you.” 

Ringo bit down a little too hard on Easy’s ear. After three years he knew what his lover liked. 

“I love you what?” 

“I love you Husband.” 

******Falling, crash into my arms**  
**Never breaking what we got**  
**Still falling for you**

And there it was. Husband. He was someone’s husband. He was Easy’s husband. Would wonders never cease? 

"Babe we’ve got to go back, it’ll be time for speeches soon.” 

Ringo moaned and let his forehead lean against Easy’s. Even with his eyes shut he could see the smile on Easy’s face. 

"Ringo you were the one who wanted a big wedding. I said we should elope.” 

“At the time all I could think about was you in a bow tie, you know what that does to me.” 

“Well hubby you get through the next few hours and I promise I’ll wear nothing but the bow tie tonight.” 

“And bring it on our honeymoon?” 

“And bring it on our honeymoon.” 

One more heart stopping kiss and finally Ringo let himself be pulled out of the coat closet, his hand intertwined with his husband’s. The gold on his finger warm against his skin. 

****Still falling for** **

**********

******And just like that**  
**All I breathe**  
**All I feel**  
**You are all for me**  
**I’m in**

“She’ll be fine right?” 

“Of course she will be.” 

Easy didn’t sound very convincing to Ringo as he slid their daughter’s lunch box into her new bright pink backpack that she picked out herself. Because somehow she was 5 and had a mind of her own. That mind demanded pink and glitter. 

But it wasn’t Ringo who cried when she hugged them at the door and ran inside to meet the rest of her preschool class. Easy wiped at his eyes when she turned, pointed at them and exclaimed to anyone who would listen, “I’m Sonja and those are my Daddies!” 

Ringo barely made it until they got back into the car before the first tears fell down his cheeks. He reached for Easy’s hand. 

***********

******And just like that**  
**All I breathe**  
**All I feel**  
**You are all for me**

Easy woke up to a kiss on his hip and hands pressing into his thighs. Ringo’s voice was soft as he whispered against Easy’s skin. 

“Happy 40th Birthday Husband.” 

Easy couldn’t even say thank you before his mind went blank with pleasure. 

****All for me** **

***********

******And just like that**  
**All I feel is you**  
**All I feel is you**  
**You are all for me**

“Oh gross! Seriously?! We eat in here.” 

She was 14 and her Dads were the worst. Making out in the kitchen like teenagers. They didn’t even stop when she came in. They were always like this. Ugh. It was so embarrassing. 

She grabbed an apple off the bowl on the counter. 

Her phone still pressed to her ear she could hear her Dads laughing as she vented to her bestie. 

“No seriously my Dads are stupidly in love. Why can’t they hate each other like your Mom and Dad, Jules?” 

But later when she went to say goodnight she found them slow dancing in the living room. Her Dad caught her eye over her Papa’s shoulder as he mouthed “I love you.” 

She mouthed it back and he winked at her. Then he rested his cheek on Papa’s, closed his eyes and continued swaying. She knew if she could see her Papa’s face those dimples she inherited would be on full display. 

She went to sleep smiling and happy. 

****I’m still falling** **

**************

******And just like that**  
**All I feel is you**  
**All I feel is you**  
**You are all for me**  
**No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do**

Easy and Ringo collapsed on their bed, tangled together as they groaned in harmony. An afternoon looking after their grandson had really done them in. 

“Dear God was it this exhausting when Sonja was 3?” 

“We weren’t this old when Sonja was 3. We’re grandparents now. We’re ancient.” 

“Speak for yourself Richard.” 

“You’re older than me Ingo.” 

Easy shoved slightly at his husband’s chest. 

“I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

Ringo nuzzled his nose into Easy’s and let his husband’s smile wash over him. He slid his arms around Easy’s waist, dipping his fingers into the back of his husband’s jeans. Time may have ticked by but he still loved his husband’s ass. 

“Well now that we are child free once again…” 

****I’m still falling for you** **


	19. Ringsy Week - Sexy Time Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all.

Ringo isn’t shy about sex. He likes it. He has it. With Easy. A lot. If his roommates have to hear it that really isn’t his problem even if it is his fault. Most times Easy is too sated and satisfied the next morning to be anything other than apologetic to Paco and Saskia. He swears he isn’t embarrassed but to Easy sex is private. It’s intimate obviously but it is theirs, and no one else’s. Ringo honestly thinks the siblings don’t mind all that much, yet it is becoming clear that maybe Easy does. He’s never shied away though. He always gives what Ringo needs. His moans. His gasps. His voice shouting Ringo’s name. Ringo doesn’t think too much about it. Never felt like anything is missing. How can it be?

So no one was more surprised than Ringo himself when he reaches for Easy that night. They are cuddled in bed, in the place where sleep is about to tuck you away. The apartment is quiet, the kind of quiet that almost hurts your ears. He simply wants to wrap himself around his boyfriend and fall finally into slumber. But as Ringo’s fingers brush against Easy’s stomach he can’t help but feel his sharp intake of breath. Feel the goosebumps rise on his own skin. Feel the air get heavy and weighted.  
He can’t help put press his mouth to Easy’s. Tender and warm, just a slow slide of lips and the soft scrape of stubble against his cheek. He pulls back.

“I love that you’re mine Easy. Just mine.”

His own words shock him somehow. Saying what he feels to the bones of himself, it’s still new. Vulnerable and raw and all the fault of the man he loves. This is just theirs, the intimacy of emotion and need. As he runs his finger down the length of Easy’s side it hits him.

Just theirs. Just us. No one else gets to see. No one else gets to know. Ours.

It overwhelms him, that maybe he has denied Easy what he wants. Because it’s not just about pleasure and heat. Because no matter how they start it always ends hard and fast and loud. And in a certain way, not just theirs.

Easy is still laying in front of him, eyes closed with that soft smile on his face. The one that makes Ringo shake a little inside. Makes him want to shout to the rooftops that he did that. He put that smile there. He did something worthwhile for once, by being loved by this man.

“I love you.”

It’s another whisper from Ringo’s lips before he moves them against Easy’s again. Let’s the slow slide get deeper but not faster. He feels Easy’s hands slide up over his shoulders as Ringo rolls himself over. Lets his weight nestle snug against Easy’s hips as he brings his hands up to cup Easy’s face.

He pulls back, brushing their noses together. It is always the simplest things with Easy that make Ringo’s heart swell. Easy opens his eyes, looks at Ringo with a brightness even the dark can’t hide.

“I love you more.”

Ringo knows it’s true but not in the way Easy says it. No, the man who lights his world loves him more than Ringo could ever be or was before. Like loving Ringo sustains him. Grounds him. Makes Easy whole. Ringo loves Easy greater still for the gift of it.

Ringo slowly rolls his hips, watching the heat rise in Easy’s eyes. It leaps and licks at Ringo but he holds back, denying the urge that wants to possess and give in equal measure. He moves his hand to slide through Easy’s hair, letting his lips fall slowly to Easy’s cheeks. Then his temple, his forehead, grazing across the swell of his chin.

Ringo pulls back again, raising himself up on his arms that brace him on the mattress. He can see the confusion in Easy’s eyes. It pains Ringo a little that Easy is not used to the softness in their bed. They’ve never really brought it here, not until now.

“Tonight, just you and me.”

At Ringo’s words Easy’s eyes glow. Ringo’s not entirely sure Easy understands. He’ll show him. He’ll give Easy what he needs, always.

He kisses him again, letting his hands slide slowly down Easy’s chest. He keeps them soft, caressing and skimming across the warm skin that he finds there. He can feel Easy shiver beneath him and he feels all the stronger for it.

But he refuses to lose Easy’s mouth. Refuses to do more than run their tongues softly together. Wet and warm as they breathe through each other. Easy’s hands rub softly through Ringo’s hair, his fingertips scraping like feathers against his scalp.

He keeps them like this until they are both panting, both letting the heat simmer as it tries to overtake them.

He moves his mouth to Easy’s neck, hears distinctly the throaty whimpers as Easy skims his hands down Ringo’s back. He nibbles and licks and makes soft sounds to soothe Easy, to quiet him.

The only sound now is their shallow huffs of breath that masks the pounding in Ringo’s heart. It feels like it’ll beat out of his chest. Like it’ll kill him if he doesn’t lay it at Easy’s feet

He reaches to the bedside table, for the lube they keep there, always at the ready. He rolls off Easy, tucking his front to Easy’s side. Keeping their skin in close contact. He pours just the tiniest bit on Easy’s stomach. Watches in fascination as the unexpected act makes Easy bow slightly upwards.

Ringo lazily rubs his fingers through the liquid, using the heat of them both to warm it. He draws slow circles until Easy locks eyes with him. When Easy bites his lip Ringo lowers his hand down to rub against the hard length before him.

Their eyes stay locked as he coats Easy gently, rubs his thumb over the slit already wet of its own accord. He slows and feathers his touch. Watches as Easy’s eyes grow hazy, watches him fight to keep his gaze locked with Ringo’s. Fights to not lose himself to the pleasure. Not yet.

Ringo can’t help but kiss him now, slower and wetter than before. He licks at Easy’s lips as he slides his fingers back, presses them gently at Easy’s tightened rim. Ringo presses their foreheads together, rubs their noses again and he slips a finger in. He teases and slides, feeling the clench around his finger as Easy gently moans.

“Ringo please.”

It’s not demanding, no, it is pleading instead. A request Ringo cannot resist. He feels like he’s in a fog as he rolls the condom on, as Easy turns onto his side, his back to Ringo’s front. He rains kisses across Easy’s shoulder, slowly guiding himself into the heat only Easy can give.

He seats himself at a snail’s pace, feels every inch as Easy takes him. One arm hooked under Easy as it anchors them back to chest, the other gripping firmly on to Easy’s hip. He feels Easy’s shudder. Feels Easy grab for purchase on Ringo’s thigh, fingers squeezing almost painfully.

He rocks slowly, moaning at the lingering sensations. It’s never been like this before, with anyone, all drawn out and pent up. Easy turns his head, presses kisses on the underside of Ringo’s jaw.

It creeps up on Ringo like waves on the sand. He feels it in his stomach, the pull stronger than he can remember experiencing before. Easy is gasping and needy and perfect. He’s keeping the steady, throbbing pace as Easy pushes back in uncoordinated thrusts.

He watches Easy fall over the edge, feels him contract around him in flutters. It’s so intense Ringo almost shouts as he cums, sucking on Easy’s shoulder to muffle the way he moans Easy’s name.

They lay like that a while as Easy takes Ringo’s hand. Sloppy kisses that are awkward at this angle but no less cherishing. He savours the whimper that escapes Easy’s lips when Ringo finally pulls out. He deals with the condom and cleans Easy up, loving that he gets to take care of him. That’s all Ringo ever wants to be for Easy.

Ringo is spent and languid but they face each other, unable to stop touching and kissing. Still feeling the slight aftershocks and amazement of what they just made together. Ringo wonders if there will ever be anything he has with Easy that won’t be absolute. Wonders if he can ever discover everything they could have together, inside and outside of their bed.

When they finally sleep they are pressed together, nose to nose, still breathing each other in. Still holding tight and somehow even more in love than before. Ringo dreams in colours and sensations and wakes up to Easy’s arms around him.

Yes Ringo’s roommates would tell you that he has a lot of sex with Easy. But now they only know the half of it. The rest is just theirs.


	20. Ringsy Week -= Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go with a short AU for this one.

The first time Richard Beckmann laid eyes on Ingo Winter he knew. It was like those songs you hear on the radio. The ones sung by boy bands and middle aged divas. At last. There you are. Now my life can begin.

But Ingo Winter, or Easy as his friends called him, well he never looked twice at Richard. Or at least no more than anyone would look at their roommate’s younger brother. Not like he felt the same.

That had been five years ago. Five long lonely years of watching Easy from afar. Five years of beers together. Five years of friendship. Five years of teasing Tobias. Five years of waiting for the right moment that never seemed to come. Five frustrating years.

No one could possibly know how Richard felt. How he lived for the times when they laughed and joked together. He loved that Easy called him Richard and not Ringo. Easy knew how much Richard hated that nickname. He loved that they walked into each other’s apartments without knocking. He loved that it was like they too lived together. Not just that they were neighbors. Like they were more.

But Easy always had relationships. Long term boyfriends that Richard hated with every fibre of his being. First there had been Finn. Handsome and kind, Richard envied him. Easy fell hard for him but they broke up suddenly. Easy never shared what happened nor did he seem that upset. He just walked into Richard’s apartment demanding he come down the street so they could drink to Easy’s “new found freedom”.

Richard had thought he might have a chance. A real shot. Finally. That is until a one night stand from a few weeks earlier threw a drink in his face that night. He guessed giving the man, whose name he could not remember, the wrong phone number had been a bad idea.

Easy helped him clean up in the bathroom. He lectured Richard on the broken hearts he left in his wake. Richard just breathed slowly through his nose to prevent an erection. Easy’s hands were on him, pressing paper towel to the pink stain on Richard’s white shirt. He could feel the Easy’s heat as he stood close. It was overwhelming.

“One day Richard you’re going to fall head over feet for someone. Then what are you going to do?”

He’d grabbed Easy’s hand then. Easy looked at him startled. Richard never got to say anything before a group of intoxicated women barged into the bathroom. They apologized and giggled as they realized their mistake and stumbled back out again.

Maybe he would have told Easy he only slept around because he couldn’t be with the one person he wanted. Maybe he would have said that every person he bedded in the last five years reminded him of Easy somehow. They laughed like him. They smiled like him. They had dark hair like him. But they weren’t Easy, not even close. 

Maybe he’d tell Easy that he hadn’t had sober sex in five years, because if Richard was drunk enough he could pretend. Pretending was all he had.

But moment had been lost. Richard spent weeks trying to find it again. It never came. But Hauke did. Fucking Hauke.

Now Richard had no problem with someone being closeted about their sexuality. It’s such a personal thing. Sure Richard was an out and proud bisexual but it had taken him years to get there. Everyone had their own journey.

What Richard could never abide was how Hauke kept Easy in the closet with him. Easy had been mad for the talented football player. Richard didn’t think he had two brain cells to rub together.

He was always making Easy promises and then breaking them. Then flying back from the US in some grand gesture and sweeping Easy off his feet. Then he’d disappear for months again, too wrapped up in his sport. He watched Easy do that dance for almost three years. It killed Richard everyday.

The last straw was when Easy had flown to the US to see him. Hauke actually refused to go anywhere with Easy, because two men walking together must mean they’re gay right? So Easy had spent two weeks wandering LA alone. He’d taken some amazing photographs, broken up with Hauke and cried his eyes out on Richard’s shoulder.

In the three months following they’d gotten closer. Even Tobias started complaining he had been replaced. But Richard feared his brother knew the truth. Sometimes he’d catch Tobias looking at him, his head slightly tilted, his lips pursed. He’d widen his eyes like he was silently asking a question. Richard always looked away, hoping his face didn’t reveal anything.

His suspicions were confirmed when Tobias stormed into his flat a few nights later, and he was angry.

“You need to go across the hall and talk some fucking sense into Easy!”

Ringo rolled his eyes, Tobias was a bit of a drama queen.

“What, did he ask you to actually clean the bathroom for once?”

“No idiot, Hauke called. He said he wants Easy back. He wants to come out of the closet. He wants Easy to move to America. He wants them to get married.”

Richard was pretty sure his heart stopped. But it couldn’t have because his pulse was beating too loud in his ears. He felt like he was going to be sick. He felt like he was drowning. He felt frozen. Numb.

“Brother do you hear me? You’re going to lose him before you’ve even gotten him.”

Richard pushed up from the couch. Headed for the door. He heard Tobias’s muttered “Thank fuck.” as he barreled across the hall. He opened the door, ready to make his declaration of undying love but stopped dead as soon as he saw Easy. His sweet, amazing, heartbreaking Easy with his head in his hands as he cried.

He looked up at Richard, glassy eyed and red faced.

“Richard I don’t know what to do.”

Then Easy was in his arms, holding on as he sniffled and Richard knew what he had to do. He hated himself. Maybe even hated Easy a little in that moment. But he loved Easy, God did he love him.

Easy pulled away and it took every ounce of willpower that Richard possessed not say those words out loud. Because it wasn’t fair to Easy. 

“I can’t tell you what you want Easy, you have to figure that out for yourself.”

Easy just stared at him, then flicked his eyes to Richard’s lips. His heart seized as Easy seemed to start to close the gap. Richard’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in as well. 

They broke apart as the shrill ring of Easy’s phone rang in his pocket. He blushed as he pulled out his phone and Richard could see the name Hauke in bold letters on the screen.

“Richard I should take this.”

“No, yeah of course. Good luck.”

It killed him to say it. It literally left his heart in shreds at Easy’s feet. He turned and headed for the door. He heard Easy’s soft, “Hey.” as he answered the call. But he didn’t see Easy’s eyes follow him out of the apartment, a pained look on his face.

Richard slammed into his apartment, ignored his brother’s confused look as he grabbed his jacket, wallet, phone and keys and slammed out again.  
He was going to do what he always did when the pain was too much. He was going to get wasted.

A few hours and many drinks later Richard was slumped over the bar at their local hang out. He was scrolling through photos on his phone. Him and Easy in a laughing selfie at the last CSD day. Easy laughing with Tobias. A photo he’d snuck of Easy passed out on Richard’s couch after one too many. He was drooling slightly but still looked like everything Richard had ever wanted.

Thankfully no one had approached him at the bar. He was clearly giving off a “fuck off” vibe. He looked around at the couples around him. The groups of friends laughing as they clinked glasses, danced. He motioned the bartender for another shot.

Richard didn’t know how he got home. He just knew he was at his front door, fumbling with his keys and swearing at himself for getting so messy. Loving Easy made him messy. It made him useless. It made him empty.

He stumbled into his bedroom, stripping as he went. His bed felt like a cloud. But even in his inebriated state he couldn’t sleep. Snippets of moments with Easy ran through his mind. He needed to get over him. He needed to let Easy go. 

The question he’d had for almost five years ran on repeat in his mind. How?

He grabbed his phone, staring at a photo of Easy smirking at him. Like he was there. Like it was real. That was the last thing Richard would remember when he woke up the next morning.

He awoke to a pounding on his door and a pounding in his brain. His phone was still clenched in his hand and he saw five missed calls. All from Easy. And texts. Lots of texts.

The pounding at the door didn’t stop, so he shuffled towards the door as he looked at the text exchange. And his heart leapt into his throat.

R: Dont go. Plese.

E: Are you drunk?

R: Don’t matter. I love you.

E: I love you too.

R: No. no no. I LOVE you.  
R: always love you.

E: Richard you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying.

R: tell me how to stop loving u. Please. Tell me.  
R: please  
R: I tried. I can’t. How?  
R: How?

E: Richard where are you?  
E: Richard answer your phone.  
E: ARE YOU OKAY?

Oh God. Oh shit. Fuck fuck fuck. He was standing in front of his door and he knew who was on the other side. Fuck fuck fuck.

He was tempted to hide in his own apartment. He could stay inside. He could order everything online. He could work from home. He could become one of those hermits that no one knows about until their decaying body is found months after they die. 

It was an option.

“Richard I know you’re in there.”

At the sound of Easy’s voice Richard hung his head. He was about to lose his best friend. Time to face the music. He unlocked and opened the door.

Easy looked almost as bad as Richard felt. Still wearing the clothes from the day before, dark circles under his eyes, his hair adorably askew. Easy was just staring at him, which made Richard realize he was only wearing his black boxer briefs. 

“God I’m sorry. Let me get dressed.”

He stepped away heading for his room. His insides churning. He could do this. He could get through this.

“Did you mean it Richard?”

Easy’s voice stopped him in his tracks. He sounded hesitant, unsure, scared. Richard let his shoulders slump forward as he turned around.

“Yes.”

“You love me? You’re in love with me?”

“Yes.”

Richard kept his eyes locked to a spot on the floor in front of him. He wanted lightning to strike him. He wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He felt the ache in his chest grow.

“How long Richard?”

He sighed. Dare he lay it all out there.

“How long? Richard look at me please.”

So he lifted his head. He was met with Easy’s bright eyes. He had a small smile on his face. Those dimples that made Richard’s knees weak on full display. 

“Since the beginning Easy. From the very first moment I met you.”

He saw Easy’s sharp intake of breath. Watched Easy close his eyes and visibly relax. But then he opened them and Richard had seen that look before. Easy was mad.

“From the beginning? Do you know how hard it has been? I had to watch you take guy after girl after guy home!”

Richard shook his head. Was Easy serious?

“Me? I had to hold your hand while you cried after Hauke again and again AND AGAIN! I never had a relationship because I only wanted one with you Easy. You!”

“Well why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t think you felt the same way.”

“Well I did!”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?!”

In their shouting match they’d gotten closer. Now within arm’s reach their shouting was pointless. But that didn’t stop them.

“Because you were always sleeping around!”

“Because you were always in a relationship!”

“Because I couldn’t have you.”

“Yes you could! You can!”

“Good!”

“Fine!”

Next thing Richard knew Easy was in his arms. Those lips on his. He’d imagined this moment. Imagined every possible scenario where he would end up here. Right here. His imagination paled in comparison. Because Easy’s hands where in his hair. Easy’s tongue was stroking his. Easy’s nose was brushing his. 

Easy.   
Easy.   
Easy.  
Finally.


End file.
